Yesterday Got Away
by Germany11
Summary: Bruce knows that Jack used to be the Joker, Jack has no memory of it. Not wanting the Joker to resurface again, Bruce starts spending more time with Jack to prevent it. Jack is slowing losing his mind day by day with hallucinations of the Joker. Can either of them prevent what seems to be inevitable? Batman/Joker *Batman #48 based
1. Chapter 1

Bruce had returned to the bench by the lake a good number of times over the course of three weeks. Sometimes he would sit down and look out over the lake as Bruce Wayne. Other times he'd stay away and watch from the distance as Batman. There had been a few reasons why he had returned to this particular spot in Gotham. One it was peaceful and gave him a break from the hardships his life had held for him. The small area away from most of the loudness of the city had a calming presence in his mind. He felt like there was no obligations in this place. One place where Bruce didn't need to be Batman because no crimes could be committed in a place like this. However when he came here as Batman and kept his distance it was to observe the man in the white suit that he had only spoken too once. Yet when he got his memories back his mind had made the connection to the odd conversation with the man who was sitting there now. Bruce hadn't approached yet but he watched him silently and all he could feel was an overwhelming anxiety as he did so. For he knew who he was, or, more accurately, who he used to be.

Bruce would have realized it at first glance, but he wasn't fully in his right mindset at the time and the weight of that conversation brought him back here again and again to observe him. Every evening the man, who he had discovered went by the name Jack, would sit there for a couple hours, then leave. It always looked like Jack was waiting for something and that concerned Bruce more than anything. What he truly feared was that Joker would return and he wouldn't be ready for it. Last time they nearly killed each other and both were fortunate enough to even be alive. So he would watch and wait to see if Jack would start behaving well like Joker. The problem came though when the more Bruce watched him the more like he felt he wasn't accomplishing anything. It gave him an idea one that he wasn't sure would actually work but he honestly didn't want things to go back as they were.

Watching Jack may have given him the foresight of when Joker would return for he wouldn't be caught off guard and who knows how many lives would be destroyed if that happened again. However if could somehow prevent that from happening all together then that was the best course of action he could take.

He wasn't sure such a plan would work though and that's why he hesitated with approaching. After all, he was concerned his mere presence could trigger Joker's return in the man. Though when they talked last time he got the slight impression even if it wasn't concrete that Jack was discussing more than just the bench at the lake. He couldn't be sure and staying away and Jack not showing signs of Joker returning was the deciding decision for his course of action. After all, if he could keep Jack distracted enough to keep Joker at bay and thus saving so many countless lives it was worth the risk. Even with each step he took towards the man who had locked away the one person who had put Bruce through so much pain he debated with himself to turn back.

There were days where Jack felt like he was completely normal. Sure, he couldn't remember his past but he was able to link that connection to Joker's last attack on Gotham. The easy days where he woke up, went to work as a butcher to earn a living like the everyday Joe in Gotham. How the crime ridden this City was didn't even cross his mind because it wasn't affecting him in the slightest. It was a simple life, nothing extravagant, even if he did feel lonely. Jack didn't really make friends so he just focused on his work and after he went to the bench that brought him peace of mind for a couple of hours before he headed home to sleep, just to start the whole thing over the next day. Even on his days off he was always drawn back to this place where he felt happy. Sometimes he'd go to the coffee shop near the butcher shop he worked and read the paper. He'd even watch the news on his small television set at home or listen to the radio but those only brought up the bad days. Times where he honestly felt like he was losing his mind.

It all started with laughter. A sound normal people would find pleasant to hear but for Jack it only brought him foreboding. The first time he heard it was when the paper he was reading at the coffee shop had an article on Batman saving Gotham again. It was only faint sound and when he looked around he realized no one around him had been laughing. It was an oddity, but he just chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. The second time he heard the laughter was when he was getting ready for work a week after and he was looking at his white suit in his closet he preferred to wear. It was louder that time and made Jack wary that someone had broken in to his small apartment. With inspection of his home there was no one there. It was harder to laugh off the occasion then, but he managed. When the laughter was heard the third time it was accompanied by a person in his peripheral vision.

He had nearly jumped out of his skin as he was at the butcher shop and was alone in the room at the time. Jack had thought someone had snuck up on him, but when he turned to confront the person no one was there. It was no longer something he could laugh off anymore.

The visions made him feel like he was going completely insane. He hated those days the most as they were becoming more frequent than the normal days. They never lasted very long as most of the time it was just flashes of movement. A purple suit more like a blur passing by in the corner of his eye. Green hair that he could see when he turned to look behind his shoulder. The absolute worse was when he'd see a grin on a chalk white face that was just way too big and malicious green eyes watching him. Jack had learned that those hallucinations were more frequent on two occasions more than others when he'd be working and there would be so much blood around as well as when he'd read or hear anything Batman related. Jack couldn't stop going to work no matter how much he hated what it would do to his mind, but he became more inclined to never agree to overtime even if that was making it even harder to pay the bills. Jack did do his best to avoid any news of Batman he might encounter though. Refusing to read a newspaper or watch the news. It worked to an extent and he got some better days than bad but it wasn't nearly anywhere preferable cure. It was all he could try to do though. Over time, even that was becoming futile in his endeavor.

When he tried to derail the occurrences plaguing his mind was when he started to hear voices. Whispers that he was positive only he could hear. The voice was always the same one - raspy that sent a chill down his spine. At first he couldn't decipher what it was saying so he did his best to ignore it. If Jack pretended he didn't hear it just maybe the voice would leave him alone, or so he hoped. The voice came mostly at night when he laid on his bed trying to sleep.

 _Don't you miss it yet? Don't you miss him yet?_ The voice would ask him and Jack would have no idea what he was refereeing to.

Night after night the voice would come to him and every night Jack would ignore it. Never allowing what he was hearing get to him. Sometimes the voice would tell him sick jokes, other times he would tell him of murders he committed. Every time it made sleeping impossible which the dark circles under his eyes were prove enough for that. His lack of sleep was even making him more unproductive at work which caused his boss to cut his hours. Jack couldn't help but feel how he had in the early days after Joker's attack that took his memories away from him.

Jack was starting to become overwhelmed by everything so much that he started to spend more and more time at the bench where he felt safe. It worked as this was the only place he could go that the hallucinations would leave him be. Despite the peace this spot brought he was worried a place like this wouldn't survive in such a city. If the water would become infected again. Changing the fish, killing the grass, being torn down for more cityscape, just everything dying here to nothing. Jack didn't want that. If this place changed then he'd have nowhere else to go. No place of comfort and even though he tried to talk with Bruce Wayne to save this place he had told him he couldn't. Sighing, Jack pulled out some more bread that he would bring and threw it into the lake. Like always the starving fish couldn't refuse a free meal so he watched them. For a moment he felt just like them, starving for a chance to be free of whatever it was that was infecting him. Wishing and waiting for an action that could ease their suffering. All of it made him even more disconsolate.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?" The familiar sentence uttered cause Jack to look up from the lake and right into Bruce Wayne's blue eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile at his presence as it had been awhile since he had last spoken to the man. Last time there conversation had been cut off but he had been getting his feelings out that he never told anyone before. He scooted over a bit to give him some space. Having his company was a much appreciated distraction.

"Of course, you're one of the only people I have met that's able to appreciate this place," Jack watched Bruce take a seat at the bench. His eyes took in his black suit jacket that was opened to reveal a denim colored dress shirt with a black tie and slacks. "I see you've shaved and looking your best. It's for a good occasion, I hope."

Bruce looked down at himself a little caught off guard that his attire was brought up at all. His mind was more focused on seeing if Jack was any different from last time they spoke. Bruce could see the dark circles under those familiar green eyes but nothing else seemed to be a miss. Perhaps, he was just being paranoid.

"Just got out of a business meeting not so long ago." Shrugging, his shoulders at his nonchalant comment. It did bring up an easy conversation starter though. Bruce was back working at Wayne Enterprise and he had thought about what Jack had asked him about this place being protected by his influence and he was willing to do that. Bruce had come here when his own memories were missing and here it was easy to be at rest so yes a part of him wanted to keep this place safe as well.

"Oh? Are you back to being head of Wayne Enterprise again?" Jack asked with a curious smile.

"Yeah, been back for several weeks now. It's good to finally have things back to normal." Not everything was normal again, Bruce thought, but didn't voice it.

Jack clapped his hands happily and gave Bruce a huge smile, it wasn't mocking it was generally happiness for the other. "I'm so glad to hear things are going better in your life. You look less lost than last time." He added with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name last time we spoke." Even though Bruce knew what he was going by now he couldn't exactly expose that information to the other man without alarming him that something was up.

Jack seemed startled by the question and gave a small embarrassed chuckle. His white gloved hand scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away for a moment before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"I'm sorry about that. It was rude of me to not introduce myself. My name's Jack Napier. Well, at least I think it is… heh." His chuckle was awkward and lacked the usual taunting charisma that Bruce was used to with the Joker. The name however was familiar to Bruce, Joker had used it before as one of his alias years ago and when Bruce first discovered that was the name of the man he had met on the bench it help with his already formed assertion that Jack had been the Joker. How the man now chose the name for himself made Bruce wary if Jack remembered his past but here he was still at this bench being very non-Joker like.

"I was wondering if you'd ever return," Jack interrupted Bruce's thoughts, causing him to raise a questioning brow. Bruce hoped he was referring to him as Batman and all the calmness Gotham was currently was receiving wasn't just a joke that Joker was waiting for. "To this bench, I mean." Jack clarified with a smile. Even smiling, Bruce could only get a slight glimpse of the murderous clown that Jack was before. Yet there was no murderous glee anywhere in the man's expression.

"I would have come sooner," Bruce decided to open up. "However, obligations… they kept me away." His voice held a tinge of disappointment in the statement.

"I can understand that. City life can be a distraction from the smaller things. For me though, I can't just seem to stay away from this place." Jack spoke fondly as he looked out to the lake. "This place brings me peace when I need it most. I think it does the same for you or else you wouldn't have come back." He looked at Bruce again. "Am I right?"

Bruce had obligations towards Gotham that only he could do. Helping the city after Mister Bloom's attack; being Batman to keep innocents safe. There wasn't really much time for smaller things to enjoy. Peace didn't come freely to him. Taking a break from the world to just be here meant that people would be hurt with his absence. Even now he wasn't here to enjoy the relaxation this place had to offer. All Bruce could think about was keeping Gotham safe again from ever having to deal with the Joker. If Bruce could though he'd enjoy this moment here like he was able to in the not so distant past. With Bruce not answering him, Jack frowned and gazed back at the water.

"If you need to be alone, I understand and can give you space." Jack said and there was a hint of something in his voice that made Bruce focus more on him.

"No, it's alright, you can stay. I was just thinking." He commented. Hoping to shake the thoughts on his mind of dreams he could never have.

"Trying to run away from something?" Jack spoke suddenly.

"What gave you that conclusion?"

Jack turned his body to face him better. Green eyes searching Blue for something that Bruce wasn't even sure Jack could place. Whatever it was he seemed to discover what he was looking for. "It's just I feel maybe we both are doing the same thing by coming here where it seems no one seems to want to go. I'm probably just throwing ideas out there but it feels like you're trying to run away from something." Jack tilted his head slightly as he watched the words sink in.

Contemplating his words in a way he knew Jack was right. He was running away from something even if he couldn't be honest with what that was. It all came down to what happened between Batman and Joker last time. Gotham was still healing for what Joker had considered his break up letter for Batman. They both had survived their battle but they lost their memories in the process. Bruce may have gotten back knowledge of the past but Joker hadn't. Another thought occurred to him that maybe Jack was still running away himself by coming here. Avoiding the past or perhaps living in denial with it. Which was for the better for everyone involved if it stayed that way.

"Perhaps I am." Bruce conceded and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Well, I just hope this place lasts as long as we need it to." Jack spoke sadly as he fed the fish the last of his bread and allowed the silence to comfort the both of them for a couple minutes. Neither would fight against the silence. It didn't feel awkward between them and that was better than their conversation last time. No deeper meanings of their ill-fated destiny. Just rest. Rest that both of them needed that they somehow could sense about the other.

Jack was honestly just glad that he wasn't alone right now. The bench was putting him at ease again and that's all he could ask for. Having Bruce here was helping with his overworked mind. He would have thanked him for just spending time in his company, even if it was only brief, though that probably would have come off as pathetic. Jack didn't want Bruce to think of him that way, but who was he kidding, last time they spoke he had brought a gun with him. Pathetic was probably the kindest word that Bruce would have for him in his vocabulary. Jack couldn't let those thoughts bring him down. Not now. Not when he was actually content with this moment of his life. I can go insane latter. He almost burst out laughing at his horrible joke but bit his lip to hold it in. Bruce was here a person he had such an effortless time talking to. No one else could claim that role in Jack's life and he was going to take as much advantage of it as he could. Who knows if he'd ever have the opportunity again?

"Speaking of that." Bruce had to break the silence.

"Hm?" Jack wasn't really much paying attention as his attention was on other things as he watched the water's surface ripple from the movement of the fish.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect this place." Bruce spoke with such positive confidence that Jack could only look at him in awe when the words finally registered. If Bruce had truly meant what he just said then that was a huge worry off Jack's shoulders. His green eyes lit up brightly and he would have hugged the man that he just now realized was standing up. Hurrying Jack jumped up quickly before Bruce could have a chance to leave.

"Do…?" He could hardly even speak as he was sure he'd lose himself to the emotions he was feeling. Taking a deep breath he tried to steady himself. He was hoping that Bruce wasn't just messing with him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I want to preserve this bench and lake as much as you do."

 _I highly doubt that._

Even with that thought, Jack was sated of his distrust. He couldn't help but be overly thankful to Bruce. If there was one person in Gotham who could keep the place he cherished most safe it was Bruce. The man had influence that Jack could never even compare. Previously he had felt helpless to do anything about keeping his one place of tranquil security from getting infected again. It was almost as maddening as the laughter in his head thinking about one day needing the bench for it to only be gone. Jack truly believed he would prefer death to that. A declaration like Bruce had just made was the most serene experience Jack has had in as long as he could remember. He didn't know how he could ever repay Bruce for this and in his thinking he completely missed Bruce telling him to have a good night and started walking away from him. Eyes widening, Jack called out to him as he ran to catch up to him.

"Wait!" His voice sounded desperate.

Bruce stopped in his tracks and turned to raise a brow at him. Jack hadn't had the chance to think this far so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Want to get some coffee?" Alright, that may have sounded ridiculous. It was after all eight a clock at night. Bruce looked towards the sky and gave a frown and Jack quickly back peddled before his act of wanting to thank the man pushed him farther away. "I mean, it's, just, well," He stumbled on his words before he could get his mind to catch up with his mouth. "I just want to thank you is all. I know it may not seem like much to you or maybe it does given what you just said but this place means so much to me and I just want to repay you. It's not much but-"

"I can't tonight." Bruce cut him off and Jack winced slightly at the distance in his words. By his tone, Jack could tell Bruce wasn't very on board with the idea at all.

 _Nice going, Jack. You made a fool of yourself._ He thought with self-loathing and gave Bruce the best smile he could muster despite how ridiculous he was feeling.

"I understand. I mean you're Bruce Wayne after all and I'm just well-"

"I didn't mean it like that," Bruce corrected as he watched green eyes that was avoiding his glance up to look at him. "I'm just busy tonight. If you're free tomorrow, I'd be more than willing too."

Jack just couldn't believe what he just heard. Bruce Wayne, _the_ Bruce Wayne was willing to have coffee with a no body like Jack. Sure they had talked twice now and it was only just him paying back a favor even if it would be trivial to someone like Bruce. For Jack, it meant a lot. This time he smiled for real.

"I can do that, I have work in the morning, but there's a small coffee shop near my work if you want to go there, either before I go to work or after. Whatever's is easier for you." Jack stopped talking and was looking expectantly at Bruce then blinked as he realized something. "Oh, heh, I forgot you may not know where the coffee shop is." He started to check his pockets for a pen and something to write on before he noticed Bruce hold up his hand to stop him. Bruce pulled out a card and handed it to him. Jack glanced at it and then looked back up at Bruce.

"My number, just text me the address tomorrow morning with the time and I'll meet you before your shift. It's better to have coffee in the morning than the evening any ways." He gave a small smile towards Jack and he nodded in return.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"I'll see you then have a good rest of the night." With that Bruce turned and walked away.

Jack almost reached out for him as he left hoping he could just prevent his departure a little bit longer. If Jack were honest with himself he was paranoid to be alone again. There was no laughter in his head when Bruce was around and he was thankful for that. A part of him couldn't help but be concerned with how tomorrow would go. All he wanted to do was repay the man and he was worried something awful would happen. A knot formed in his stomach as he looked back at the bench and pocketed the card into his suit jacket. Tomorrow will go fine he told himself. As if on cue he heard the faint distance of laughter around him causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself. It was time to go home and hope he could get a decent night sleep.

xxx

Bruce sat at the Bat-computer dressed in his Bat-suit with the cowl on his lap as he glanced at the files he had on the Joker. It was silent in the cave except for the chirping sounds of Bats in the distance. He'd have to be going on patrol soon but his mind wasn't in the game yet. He was too preoccupied thinking of his short encounter with Jack to be ready to dive head first into the belly of Gotham's underworld. Jack had seemed normal enough earlier but a part of him couldn't shake the apprehension that all that could change on a flip of a coin. Even if he told himself that keeping Jack distracted enough from remembering his past he couldn't shake that feeling that being around the man might be the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do. It didn't help that he had so willingly decided to have coffee with him the next morning. His tactical mind yelled at him that he should have put more thought into the idea than what he had done. Jack may have wanted to thank him for willing to protect the place they both felt comfort in. Still, it wouldn't be like at the bench where the two of them were alone and Bruce had this gnawing dread that maybe Joker would come back then and innocents would be hurt. Joker knew who Batman was and if that memory was somehow still in the depths of Jack's mind like he had a feeling it was then everything would fall apart like last time.

It was getting late and Bruce knew that he should be heading out to fight the criminals that threatened the people of his city. Overthinking things right now wouldn't help someone who may need Batman right now. Trapped, Bruce felt trapped right now as he started at the screen. Toxic green eyes staring right back at him. Those same eyes that haunted some of his darkest nightmares. The same eyes that Bruce was willingly going to out to see tomorrow in the plainest normal everyday environment that they could. It was Joker this time he'd be seeing he reminded himself. At least it wasn't the man that he had known. He had to keep it that way for both their sakes.

"Are you actually going to be staying for dinner for once in your life, Master Bruce?" Alfred came up behind him with a tray of food in his hand. Bruce glanced back at Alfred and gave an amused shake of his head.

"I'll be heading out in a moment, just leave it in the fridge for me and I'll eat it when I get back."

"I figured that was what you were going to say, I'd probably have a heart attack if it were otherwise." Alfred spoke dryly as he put down the tray on the side table.

"Never enough time to eat, Alfred. Not when people's lives may depend on it." Bruce responded as he looked back at the screen and Alfred followed his gaze.

"I suppose not when Batman is needed, but if there's not enough time to keep you healthily fed Master Bruce, is there really time to be looking through old files?" His voice held skepticism as he made his point on really the only difference was what Bruce decided to prioritize.

Glancing back at the files on the screen, he sighed. Bruce wasn't sure if he should tell Alfred about Jack. It made him feel guilty for even planning on going to the coffee shop with Jack tomorrow in the first place. Joker had caused so much pain and in the clowns plans he had hurt Alfred as well. Bruce knew that he should inform his oldest friend of his plans but a part of him just couldn't do it. Seeing the disappointment in his father figures eyes would just be too much to handle right now. He rationalized his guilt by telling himself it was just coffee nothing more. Even if that most likely wouldn't be the case if he wanted to make sure Jack would not go back to his old ways. For now though it would only be coffee. If things changed then Bruce could inform Alfred.

"I just want to be prepared Alfred." Was all Bruce would hint to the old man at the time being. Alfred raised a brow at him and looked back at him from the screen.

"Do you still think he's still alive?" Alfred finally asked and Bruce wondered if he was really that much of an open book to the elder man. "It's just he hasn't been for a long time, it makes me wonder if he's truly gone." Alfred finished as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder in concern.

Hesitating on answering, Bruce held on tighter to the cowl in his right hand and sighed shaking his head. How many times had he wondered that same thing himself? Many fights had left the detective pondering many sleepless nights if Joker survived previous encounters just for the maniac to appear months latter unharmed and more dangerous than ever. Whether by falls that no man should have survived to explosions he was sure had taken the clowns life, Joker always resurfaced. Now though, Bruce wasn't left wondering if Joker was alive because he knew for a fact he was. This time although, it was different. There simply was just no doubt that Joker was alive. Just changed. No knowledge of his past and it was as much a solace as it was unsettling. Like a game of waiting for disaster was being played between the two men. Bruce had the advantage this time. His knowledge he could use to turn the cards in his favor.

"He never seems to stay gone for long. Every time we think the Joker is dead he always resurfaces. It's what he does. It's what he has always done." Bruce yielded in the conversation. "I'll be going. No need to wait up for me Alfred."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Master Bruce." Alfred could sense that there was more Bruce wasn't telling him but Bruce wasn't about to give him the opportunity to ask more on the subject. He closed the files and turned off the Bat-computer standing up and looking at the cowl in his hands. Letting memories of that night where Batman was born in a traumatized eight year old boy enter his mind. He could almost smell the gun powder in the air and feel his parent's blood on his face. Remembering that night of his childhood had become a ritual of itself to mentally prepare him for becoming what Gotham needed of him. A promise to his deceased parents that gave him the strength to go out into the city night after night. Locking Bruce Wayne away in his mind to not interfere with what Bruce couldn't do but Batman could. Putting on the cowl, he was no longer the billionaire with a traumatized past but a symbol. More than a man. The monster in the dark that put terror in the hearts of criminals. For that's what Gotham needed him to be. That's what an eight year old child in an alley years ago wished that such a symbol was around then.

xxx

By the time Jack made it to the door of his apartment he was already in a deep sweat and panting heavily. The laughter in his head was getting worse and it felt like it was circling around him. Farther away from the bench he got the worse it became. Jack had started to become panic when he heard footsteps behind him and every time he looked back nothing was there. Laughter kept mocking him every time he looked and all he could do was try to run from it as fast as he could. His heart pounded away and he could hear it in his ears. Jack leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. His eyes darted down the hall making sure he was alone even if he didn't very much believe that fact. When his glance went back to his apartment door he noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wood. With trembling fingers he reached out and grabbed the paper to inspect it. It was a notice his rent was late again and he had only a week to pay up or he'd be evicted. Cursing under his breath he crumpled the paper in his hand. He did not need the extra stress right now.

Before the episodes happened Jack was always on time with paying the rent. He even tried his best to be friendly with his elderly land lady. However Ms. Rohrman was a shrew type of woman and was easily irritated. That never bothered Jack before as he continued showing polite niceties to her whenever he encountered her. He would wave off her scoffs and rude comments towards him with a smile. It must have not been easy renting to people in Gotham. He'd excuse her bitterness. This wasn't exactly the best side of the city anyways as he lived in the Narrows. Now though, ignoring her seemed to be almost impossible as she would hound him on the rent. Jack honestly did try his best with keeping up with the expense but the more the hallucinations affected him the harder it was becoming to care. Perhaps he should have put more thought into the consequences of not doing as much over time as he used to. As he turned to unlock the door to his apartment he felt a breath on the back of his neck which made him stand up straighter.

"You could always kill the old broad and stay here as long as you want." The familiar voice spoke to him which felt like a whisper in his ear. As the words came out for a moment Jack actually considered them. If his landlady was gone then there would be no stress of dealing with the labor of paying rent. That would be a weight of his life and no one would have to find out it was him. This was Gotham City after all. Murders were part of the norm. No one would miss her and no one would suspect the introverted butcher in a run-down apartment. His eyes widened at the thought of actually contemplating what the voice was telling him. Jack wasn't a killer. Jack quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it and looking out the pep-hole but no one was there. Resting his head against the wood of the door he shivered.

"What is happening to me?" He muttered. Asking whatever force in the universe that was doing this to him. He didn't know how long he stood there. It could have been a minute or even longer. It felt longer but he wasn't sure. Pulling away from the door he wiped his forehead with his hand, remembering how sweaty he was from running he decided he would take a shower before he headed off to sleep. Maybe a warm shower would help him relax and ease his mind.

Jack's apartment was a small one bedroom size. He didn't own many items. His couch was cheap that he found from a small ma and pops furniture store which the cushions were already torn and stained. He didn't mind it though as he rarely spent time on it other than to eat dinner. The coffee table he had gotten from one of the other tenets that moved out a week after he moved in because they didn't have the space for it. Jack didn't have much complaints about his abode. Walls were paper thin though and sometimes he could hear the television from his next door neighbors as well as stomping from above him. Most would complain about the noise but not Jack. It helped him keep his mind distracted from his other concerns. He made his way into the hallway bathroom that held the stand in shower in the dark. Not bothering to flick on the light switch in the living room as he had already memorized the layout of his home.

Jack only turned on the light as he made it to the bedroom. The yellow light chased away the dark shadows of the room. His fingers slowly removing his tie as he moved closer to the shower to turn on the water. The water always took a few minutes to warm up enough to be tolerable, but that was alright. Jack knew he would have to wait longer this time to get to the level of heat he needed to relax his muscles for his mind could clear. He could always just try and listen to the sound of the neighbor's television if he needed to keep himself distracted. As he passed the small mirror on the wall however he thought he saw a flash of green. Looking back into his reflection only his face stared back at him. Giving a distressed chuckle he chided himself for being so paranoid so he continued to turn the shower on as he slipped out of his suit jacket and let it hang on the hooks for clothing on the wall as if he wasn't going completely insane. The sound of water smacking onto the floor was soothing and he closed his eyes for a moment just to listen. It was tranquil and he desperately climbed to the sound.

Soon the sound wasn't helping as much as he liked. His forehead felt sticky from sweat and he could feel the bangs of his brown hair clinging to his forehead. Opening his eyes he wary glanced back at the mirror. From being close to the shower he couldn't see himself in the reflection. His eyes darted to the open door a habit he started to have after the hallucinations started. Jack didn't want to feel like he was ever trapped in a small room and wanted an escape route. His paranoid mind also taunted the idea as if he was allowing anyone easier access to sneak up on him. Hesitating for a second and not even looking at the mirror as he quickly went to look out the door into the dark hallway that only a little light from the bathroom illuminated in. Wishing that he had given it more thought to turn on the living room light in that moment. He could feel his body shaking as he took a deep breath and decided closing the door might be the better option. With a click he locked it just in case as he turned back to the mirror keeping his eyes on the sink instead he turned on the faucet and cupped water into his hands. Leaning down he splashed the water onto his face to help him feel less dirty as he waited for the shower to heat up. It was cold but he didn't complain. Water dripped from his hair and he glanced up back in the mirror.

A scream would have torn from his throat, but his only reaction was to fling his body back. A move he quickly regretted as the back of his head smacked against the metal towel line hanger on the wall behind him. Green eyes went wide for what he had seen. When Jack had looked back up it wasn't his face he saw. Acidic green eyes had looked back at him, forest green hair and a grin that was way too wide. Jack could barely breathe as the reflection didn't even blink as it watched him. His head was pounding from the force of the impact to his skull and he winced as his fingers brushed the back of his head to access the damage. No blood but there would be a bump forming no doubt. Shaking his head to rid himself of the reflection he closed his eyes. Muttering to himself that none of this was real.

Anyone who had lived in Gotham would know the person he had just seen looking back at him in the mirror. The clown that brought fear to everyone who encountered his smile. Jokes that punchlines would end in deaths in the hundreds if given the chance. Not everyone in Gotham ever met the infamous murderous clown but everyone knew his name. Petty criminals never made people as eager to lock their doors at night as much as that men did. Curfews that people would put in place on themselves in the hopes of avoiding him. Gotham knew him well as was the disease that plagued its streets. Bringing death and destruction wherever he would go. It had become perfectly clear to Jack then where the laughter in his mind had come from. For once a person heard it they could never forget its origin. A raspy whispers that would infest him as he tried to sleep. Purple and green blurs at the corner of his sight that were trademarks of one man. His name was the Joker, a name that no one could ever forget. Jack should have realized it sooner.

Feathery touches were felt on his check and against Jack's better judgement he opened his eyes. Oh how he wished he hadn't. For standing there right in front of him was the man all of Gotham feared. His white gloves caressed his face gently, yet Jack knew those same hands had been responsible for countless deaths. Acidic green eyes trapped him in their gaze though. Even more so than that terrifying grin. The pupils were like tiny pinpricks and didn't seem to ever expand. Pools of green that held so much malice behind them. Joker tilted his head as he observed the fear that must have reflected in Jack's own green eyes and an amused smirk appeared on those crimson lips. If Jack's body was shaking earlier he was downright quaking in fear now. Jack's eyes darted towards the door that he had closed earlier and he just couldn't believe himself now that he had done so. He was trapped and positive Joker wouldn't even let him escape if he could. _No. This wasn't right._ _He closed the door. Joker shouldn't be here! There was just no possible way that he could be!_ His eyes returned to the clown as the fingers pulled away from his face. A knowing smile was taunting him.

"Did you miss me?" Joker purred as he strung his fingers together in front of him.

"You're not here." Jack forced the statement from his lips. Even if Joker seemed to be here it had to be a figment of his imagination. The door had been closed. No way in. It was his only mantra that he repeated to himself.

Joker laughed and put a hand over his heart in feigned disbelief as he looked around the small room that trapped them both together.

 _No way out._

"Is that so?" Joker taunted and leaned against the sink counter. "If that's what you believe, then why are you seeing me, hmm?" There it was again. The knowing smile that made Jack feel like he was getting some sort of sick joke. "Take a look around," his hand waved at the room. "It's only you and me here."

 _No way in._

"You can't be here." Jack asserted. The visions were never this intense. His headache from the blow must have caused this. Made the hallucination last longer he told himself. Joker leaned in closer to him and Jack pressed his back straight against the wall to try and keep some personal space.

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Joker teased him as he patted the breast pocket that held Bruce's phone number. Acidic green eyes glanced at the pocket and then back up at Jack. His grin growing as Jack realized he knew the contents inside. Jack couldn't speak and Joker seemed to be enjoying the moment all too much. Despite his glee radiating off of him his pupils still didn't expand. "I _really_ think that you don't." Joker commented after a moment of silence between them. Jack knew Joker was expecting him to confirm his speculation but he just couldn't bring himself to. This was just all too much to handle. He could feel the fingers tapping against his pocket and it made Jack curious why Joker seemed so focus on just a card that was there.

"Are you going to _really_ be seeing him tomorrow?" Joker asked the question as if he couldn't believe it himself. Which maybe he didn't. After all even Jack couldn't believe a man like Bruce Wayne would be willing to spend time with him outside of their very short encounters at a bench. Jack wasn't a socialite, like he expected the company Bruce kept. He didn't have wealth or a powerful company. It was all too easy for Jack to believe that Bruce wouldn't show. Giving him his number more out of pity than actual obligation to have coffee with him. It brought a strange ache in his chest at the thought. Could he blame Bruce if that was the case? No. All Jack wanted to do was buy the man some coffee as a thank you. A small gesture but the only one he could think of doing at the time. If Bruce didn't show then it would be obvious he had more important things to worry about. Joker's fingers brushed the brown hair away from Jack's face as he seemed to mulling over some thoughts that Jack couldn't place.

"I wonder if he'll actually show," The comment surprised Jack. The voice was solemn and didn't seem to be possible coming from the murderous madman as himself. Joker's grin returned. "Won't it be a fun delight if he does though?" Jack didn't understand what Joker meant by that and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Joker leaned back and away from Jack as he spun in his spot.

"I say you should kill the old broad. Wouldn't want you to be without a humble abode, after all. That just wouldn't work, now, would it?" Joker said offhandedly and it brought Jack back to how he felt the same thing earlier. Wicked thoughts that he was positive weren't his own and came from the delusions he was experiencing.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." His voice was shaky as if there was doubt in the statement. Not that he would ever tell the clown that for a moment outside his door he had contemplated doing just that. Positive a confession of that magnitude wouldn't benefit him in the slightest. Joker just laughed at him and the sound echoed all around the room that made Jack cover his ears and wince from his growing headache.

"It's funny how you think that will be the case, Jackey old boy." With a blink Joker vanished and the room faded with his laughter leaving Jack alone with his thoughts of this encounter. Streaming water from the faucet and the shower filled his ears again and all Jack could do was stand there leaning against the wall. Telling himself that maybe the good days where life was normal would be more prominent in his life than the bad ones.

xxx

The coffee shop was almost empty at six in the morning. Jack was sure he looked like shit after his encounter with the hallucination of Joker from last night. He had not been able to sleep and he was too paranoid to enter the bathroom again so he didn't even get his morning shower. He eventually did shower last night but it was so quick because he was terrified Joker would return. He didn't and that's all Jack could be thankful for. Jack was hoping that today would be a good day instead of a bad one. For him though it seemed to depend on if Bruce would actually show up or not. Jack had texted him that morning and he had received a confirmation back but the likelihood that Bruce would follow through wasn't certain. Jack had arrived early though and had gotten a small table for them where he could watch the front door as he waited.

As the minutes ticked by though he became even more certain that Bruce wouldn't show up. Resting, his head on his hand he thought of how much of a fool he was for even getting as hopeful as he had been. Why in the world did he ever contemplate that Bruce Wayne would waste his time with him. They may have had the bench together but it wasn't like Bruce originally went there to spend any time with Jack. It was Jack who had talked to him first. Bruce was probably just being polite to even have a conversation with him. He wondered if he had pressed his luck by even inviting the man out. At least if Bruce didn't show up he was already here to get coffee though. Over time was needed more now than ever if he was going to be able to afford his tiny apartment. He'd need the energy for the extra work. Sometimes a person had to look on the positive side when their life was falling apart.

Bruce looked at his phone and then back at the coffee shop that he was supposed to enter. He knew it was the right place. Bruce hadn't had a chance to sleep as he had to get ready to head out again by the time he got back to the cave the text of the time and place was waiting for him. His body felt exhausted as he had dealt with Jonathan Crane last night. The self-proclaimed master of fear had been abducting people from their homes to test his fear experiments on and last night Batman had gotten the much needed lead on his location. Batman was used to handling henchmen that the higher criminals employed and it didn't take him long to get to Cranes location and take him down. Grudgingly the former doctor had already killed the hostages even before Batman had arrived and with the added stress of Bruce needing to deal with an amnesiac Joker it had set him into a blind furry. Crane was sure to be in a body cast for a couple of months and Bruce had been disgusted with himself for using that much violence to subdue the man. Only Joker had ever gotten that much of a violent response from the dark knight. When Bruce had gotten back to the cave all he wanted to do was sleep all his worries away but that wasn't going to be the case.

The billionaire had contemplated rescheduling for a second but knew that wouldn't be the best idea. Keeping a closer eye on Jack was more of a priority than sleeping ever could be. Batman could not allow himself to be caught off guard from a resurfacing Joker again. Not after last time. He just couldn't allow it. So he forced himself to get ready and head out. Telling, Alfred that he was positive slept less than he did that he had a meeting to go to. He felt like a teenager again lying to go somewhere that his guardian would approve of and it made him feel ridiculous but it had to be done. If Joker never resurfaced then Alfred would understand why Bruce felt the need to lie to him. Standing at the street across from the coffee shop he found himself almost paralyzed. His legs didn't want to seem to move forward no matter how much he ordered them to do so. Years of being observant and always on guard kept his feet planted on the side walk. Feeling if he did enter that he'd be walking willingly into a trap that he was not prepared for. An assumption that felt absurd to Bruce but one that was becoming unshakable. It took all his will power to cross the street and enter a path of unpredictability for the future.

The sound of the bell ringing that notified staff of a customer made Jack's head snap up with eagerness. Green eyes landed on Bruce and all of Jack's worries dissipate from him. Bruce had shown up after all. The son of Gotham casual attire made Jack feel like he was too formal for such a small occasion. Wearing suites though were was a habit he couldn't shake. It wasn't practical for a butcher to wear but even still Jack refused to wear anything else. A nice suit felt like a second skin to Jack and that was just something he had no attention of changing. He did wonder though if the opposite could be said for Bruce. If the man who had to wear suits day in and day out would opt to not do so if the opportunity presented itself. Not knowing if such an observation was true or not it made seeing Bruce in casual attire that much more interesting. Blue eyes found him and Jack decided to get up at that moment. Pulling out his wallet as he made his way over to the billionaire.

"Hello, Bruce, I hope your morning is going well," he got the polite comments out first before their conversations could take on a more natural tone. "Thank you again for allowing me to repay your gesture yesterday." He smiled and put his hand out to be shaken. It all sounded much too former of a greeting than he was planning and Jack felt even more foolish but he just wasn't completely accustomed to greeting the man outside of the bench by the lake.

Bruce couldn't stop himself from taking a moment too long to shake Jack's hand. Expecting a joy buzzer that would fry its victims to a charcoal colored corpse. Realizing the delay would come off as distant he shook Jack's hand and tried to keep his paranoid Batman persona away from the time being. No one in the cafe was dead when he arrived. Traps that could cause bodily harm weren't set. Nothing more than having some coffee was expected of him.

"Pleasure's all mine." said Bruce and Jack smiled as he pointed back to the spot he had stood up from.

"I got us a spot, so you can take a seat if you want and I'll get our coffee. What's your poison for the morning?" Jack grinned.

Bruce wasn't particular fond of the phrasing of the question. If it had been anyone asking him in a setting like this he wouldn't have thought much about it. Given he knew this man used to be Joker it made his instincts make him a little more tense than he previously was over a handshake. Instead of letting it affect him to much he started to reach for his wallet willing to pay instead of making Jack do it. Once Jack saw this however he held a hand up and shook his head.

"Really, its fine, Bruce," he sounded a little amused and Bruce looked up at him. "This is my treat to you. It's not much, but it's how I want to thank you." He sounded so sincere that Bruce just nodded.

"If you say so. Black coffee. Dark roast." Bruce noticed the slight way the Jack's forehead crinkled at the thought of ever having coffee black.

"I'll go get our drinks then." Jack turned away and made his way to the counter to order as Bruce took his seat at the table Jack had picked out for them.

Jack looked over the menu on the board and decided a double shot espresso was the way for him to go. As he was about to order though he went completely went stock still for standing behind the counter wearing the cafes uniform was Joker grinning back at him.

"So, what'll it be?" Joker asked. He could hear the laughter all around him again and Jack wanted nothing more than to run out of the cafe and get away. His eyes darted to the front door and back at the grinning expectant clown.

Jack felt his heart pound in his chest as he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was aware of what was happening. A few people were in the cafe and didn't seem to take notice of Gotham's most infamous criminal being in there proximity. Breathing in deeply, he tried to calm down. It was all in his head. None of this was real and panicking in public would be like an open invitation for one Jack Napier to the looney bin.

"Tall, Black c-coffee and tall double espresso." He stuttered out as he tried to keep his eyes looking only at the counter. He heard the amount be said and even then he didn't move right away. To paranoid to do anything.

"Sir, that'll be $5.50." The person at the counter sounded annoyed and when Jack looked up Joker was no longer there just a teenage boy standing there.

"Oh, right sorry." Jack pulled out the cash from his wallet and handed it to the boy who seemed irritated for Jack taking so long. Taking the change, Jack only had to wait a minute or two before he was handed the cups.

"Have a nice day. Come again." The youth sounded bored with him and Jack gave a shaky nod in return as he headed back to his and Bruce's table. Trying his best to get ahold of himself and not let his unease be visible in his features.

"Here you go." Jack put the black coffee in front of Bruce and took his seat across from his and slowly sipped his own drink. Hoping he wasn't making a complete fool of himself in front of the last person in Gotham he ever wanted to.

"Thank you." Bruce followed suit and took a sip of his drink. It was hot, but he didn't mind the temperature. Jack wasn't looking at him and Bruce took the time he was given to observe the other man across from him. His brown hair was a little messy as if he didn't pay much attention to it this morning like he normally did when Bruce saw him. He was still wearing a white suit which Bruce found a bit odd given the work the man did. How he managed to keep blood off of the clothing he wasn't sure. It was without a doubt not the proper attire for a butcher. Perhaps Jack had spare clothing at his workplace? That was a possibility. Green eyes looked tired as he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Bruce noticed that yesterday though, but today Jack was looking even worse than before and that concerned him.

"How was your meeting yesterday?" Jack spoke up out of the blue and looked up to meet his gaze.

"It went well. Just a simple staff meeting discussing what would be the next steps to help repair Gotham after that freak Mr. Bloom attacked." That meeting had been anything, but simple as other people in his company wanted to make more of a profit off the destruction instead of actually wanting to help the people of Gotham get their lives back on track. Bruce had to make it very clear yesterday that Wayne Enterprise wouldn't be expecting making money off people's suffering which put him in an unfavorable light with other investors. It was nothing new. Bruce was a known philanthropist so they really should have expected that from him.

"I think it's a good thing your company does so much to help the less fortunate of us." Jack commented. "Gotham needs more people to care about the little people in a city that would rather crush them where they stand."

It was on oddity to hear those words coming from someone Bruce knew used to not care about the welfare of anyone. A man who got so much merriment from causing harm to as many innocents as possible. Bruce had experience personally what Joker activities that he found a hilarity. Seeing Jack have the opposite opinion of his previous self was just so out of this world and hard to believe for Bruce. Joker would have laughed at the very notion of that mindset and killed to prove how ridiculous he found it.

"My parents wanted a better Gotham where people could feel safe and prosper. I want to honor that obligation." Bruce added more to himself than Jack.

"I wonder if that can ever be a possibility. This city seems to bring out the very worse of people." Jack added but then looked away as if in shame for even uttering the thought. "Though as long as some people with influence can make the right steps forward it's a possibility, maybe."

Bruce could agree with that stance. He had seen countless times the disease Gotham seemed to infect certain people. Turning, a botanist into a terrorist, driving an intelligent man to do crimes with riddles, a fear obsessed doctor, a psychiatrist to fall in love with a murderous clown and a unknown man in a red hood costume falling into a vat of chemicals just to emerge as the worse nightmare Gotham had ever experienced. Even a part of him added himself to that list - an eight year old boy who witnessed his parents gunned downed only to come back years later as a symbol of justice. Gotham changed people. Or, maybe, all this city really did was bring out their true selves.

"I have faith that if people want to change for the better and take action for the better good then they can accomplish that." It was an optimistic stand point, he knew. Still it was a stand point that years ago compelled Bruce to reach out and offer to help rehabilitate Joker if only he were willing. The offer would always be there and it was one of the reasons Bruce could never take the maniacs life. He may have had other reasons as it was his one rule but he still held on to the belief of the possibility that the ones Batman fought could perhaps one day be rehabilitated and do more good than they had done harm.

"Do you believe that's the case for everyone?" Jack asked and looked sideways for a moment as if he saw something and then back at Bruce. "What about the criminals in Arkham?" Jack asked getting more to the point.

"Yes, I have even invested money to help fix the problems at the Asylum. Even going as far to become part of the board for a chance for the patients might be rehabilitated back into society."

Jack tried to keep his focus on Bruce but it wasn't becoming an effortless task. For the longer they discussed Gotham City the more Joker appeared to him. The clown was currently sitting next to him and since Bruce didn't pay any mind, Jack knew it was all in his head. He didn't want to have these hallucinations with Bruce around. Appearing as normal was becoming impossible as his green eyes would drift back to the clown again and again. Joker tapped his fingers on the table, a sound on Jack could hear.

"It's hilarious how, Brucie, honestly believes that. I mean look at him." Joker leaned in closer to Bruce and grinned and Jack held his breath. "Thinking he of all people could help those poor deranged souls." Joker glanced back at Jack smiling. "Does he not realize they like being there? Arkham is their home away from home after all. Just ask me. I know all about it." Joker laughed and Jack tried not to cringe.

Jack saw Bruce's lips moving but didn't grasp what he had said and did his best to tone out Joker.

"Sorry, what?" Jack asked embarrassed. As he took another sip of his drink to calm his nerves. A double espresso was probably not the best drink to have as it was making him more aware of his surroundings or more particularly Joker's presence. Bruce rose a questioning brow at how fidgety Jack was becoming in his seat. Like he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I was asking about how your work is going since we've been so focused on mine during this whole conversation."

Joker grinned as he bounced in his seat and leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. "Go on, Jack. Tell him all about how you see me when you carve up those bodies. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about it. I bet he's just aching to know what is going on in your head." Joker spoke fondly of the idea that just couldn't be even more dangerous of one to entertain.

"Work's going fine." Jack responded to Bruce.

" _Liar_." Joker scoffed and pulled away from him as if disgusted at his cowardice.

"I have to take on more overtime to pay the bills, but its decent money. Nothing too hard about it."

Jack noticed something in that moment whenever Joker looked towards Bruce his pupils would expand ever so slightly. Something that never seemed to happen any other time that Jack had observed from the clown. Why Bruce got that sort of reaction from Joker he couldn't place. If Jack were to guess it seemed like Joker thought fondly for Bruce. Absurd as it might be that's the conclusion he came to. Maybe, because Jack enjoyed Bruce's company that's why Joker did as well. At the same time it felt like he was missing part of a puzzle that Joker knew but wouldn't let him figure out just yet. Whatever game the clown was playing he didn't like it. Jack knew he shouldn't be thinking of Joker as a separate entity but the more he hallucinated him the harder it was to rationalize his mind of the truth. He feared one day he wouldn't even be able to do that much.

"How tight is money for you?" Bruce asked and that question quickly made Jack back pedal the conversation. Realizing that a slip of that degree around the richest man of Gotham could be interpreted as Jack wanting to be a charity case. The farthest thing from his mind. Bruce never had to worry about money and Jack knew that. Bringing up that he needed to do over time to pay bills probably made Bruce think that Jack was only interested in trying to get something from the man when all he wanted to do was thank him.

"It's nothing too bad," again he lied and Joker just shook his head at him, muttering about killing his landlady all over again so Jack ignored him. "I manage. Really, nothing to worry about," he needed to get off this conversation as he was starting to become more uncomfortable with it. "How's your girlfriend? I can't remember her name sadly, but I know you spoke of her the first time we talked." It wasn't the most delicate change of conversation, but it was the first thing that popped into his head. Bruce took a long drink of his coffee at the question and Jack realized then it was probably something Bruce didn't want to discuss with an acquaintance. "It's fine if you don't want to answer."

"No, it's alright, we aren't seeing each other anymore." Was all the information Bruce offered up and that was alright with Jack. He didn't want to make the man uncomfortable after his slip up with money. His green eyes darted back to Joker who was watching the both of them with interest. His hallucination wasn't normally this quiet and Jack had a feeling something awful was running through that mind of his.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jack gave his sympathies.

"It's better this way. We just weren't compatible with our lives the way they are."

Joker laughed then amused sending a chill downs Jack's spine and he turned his body in Joker's direction look at him. Not realizing he was giving all his attention to someone that others wouldn't see.

"An interesting choice of words." Joker commented and Jack felt he was hiding something. That Bruce and Joker had information that was easily going over Jack's head. Jack was curious now and as he opened his mouth to respond he was cut off by Bruce speaking. Only then did he contemplate how big of a mistake it was acting like Joker was there when no one else could see him.

"Hey, Jack, are you alright?" Bruce leaned in closer to him and Jack didn't know how long he had been silent. Taking a sip and finishing his coffee he gave a chuckle to try and laugh it off.

"Of course. Sometimes I just get a bit lost in thought. Sorry about that." He waved his hand like it was nothing but the Blue eyes of Bruce narrowed on him and looked so intense Jack thought he said something wrong. His eyes widened a bit as Bruce leaned in a little towards him and he could see that he was gripping his coffee mug.

"What were you thinking about?" Bruce pressed the issue.

"Now you've got him interested in you," Joker laughed as he wrapped an arm possessively around Jack's shoulder. "Should you tell him or should I?" There was an edge to Joker's voice and Jack knew then he had to leave. He glanced at the clock on the wall and his eyes widen in feigned astonishment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize the time. I have to get to work." Jack started to move with haste out of his seat to avoid what could happen if this conversation continued.

"Wait." Bruce said as he stood up as well and looked like he was about to reach for him but held back. "I'm sorry if I pressed too hard. It was rude of me."

Jack looked back and Joker was gone so he turned his attention to Bruce and gave a small smile. His actions probably came off as absurd and out of nowhere. It made him worry that he might have gave Bruce the impression that he didn't care for his company when that wasn't the case.

"You're fine, Bruce. You did nothing wrong. Again, I want to thank you for being so willing to protect the bench and lake. It means more to me then you'll ever know. Maybe I'll see you around there from time to time." Jack started to make his way to the door before Bruce called to him once more.

"Do you need a ride?" Bruce asked wanting to stop him from leaving so soon.

"It's alright. Work's only a block away and I prefer to walk. See you around." Jack gave a wave and shook his head no as he headed out the door leaving Bruce alone to his thoughts on the situation.

Bruce knew he should leave the coffee shop and follow him, but he just felt lost. Jack had been fine during most of their short conversation, but after a while he had become nervous. The situation left Bruce in a state of cautiousness. He knew Jack wasn't being fully honest at the end there as he glanced at the clock and it was only six thirty and Jack had work at seven. There was still plenty of time for their visit but Jack seemed like he couldn't get out of there fast enough. What had sparked that to happen, he wasn't sure. This wasn't a good sign and Bruce made a mental note that he would make sure to keep an even closer eye on him than before. He could see instability a mile away and Jack was showing all the signs. If Bruce wanted to keep Joker at bay he would need to put more effort in doing so. There was no other alternative than that. Joker had always been his responsibility since that night at Ace Chemicals. Therefore that made Jack, his top priority.

xxx

Jack walked quickly on the sidewalk trying to put as much distance as possible between him and Bruce. Honestly he was more paranoid of what Joker had planned than anything relating to Bruce. He knew he had left earlier than attended and he felt guilty about it as he had been enjoying his time with the others company. It had been nice to get out and actually really talk to someone. It probably wouldn't happen again though as Jack was certain he had just screwed up any chance of talking to Bruce in the future. That was never his intention and he felt ire at Joker for ruining their good time together. A nice day out was what he had needed and it was like Joker couldn't have allowed him the opportunity. Even just being away from a short time though, Jack was regretting his decision of leaving so early. All he wanted to do was turn around and run back to the cafe and apologize for his hurried exit. Perhaps if he did that then Bruce would be willing to meet him for coffee again in the future. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was better if he stayed away while his mind was messing with him. This wasn't something he could easily explain away anyways. Trying would just make him sound insane and it was better if Bruce didn't have that image of Jack in his head.

Jack kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, he felt an arm link with his and as he turned his head to look at who it was he wasn't that surprised to see red lips grinning at him. Joker leaned against him invading his personal space as he kept his footing matched with Jack as they strolled the sidewalk. Jack didn't show much reaction to the close proximity. This wasn't the place for it and he had already made that mistake in the coffee shop with Bruce. Which had ruined their whole time together he was sure of. People passing them by without giving a second glance in their direction. Why would they anyways? Jack was basically as invisible as Joker was to the outside world around them. Jack never seemed to mind it though. People had lives of their own and couldn't really be bothered with paying attention to a complete stranger. Joker however seemed to have a different opinion of the people around them as he giggled to himself.

"Just look at all of them." Joker spoke. His tone was on edge.

"What about them? They're just going about their day." Jack kept his head down for people wouldn't see him respond back. Muttering quietly knowing Joker could hear with how close he was. To anyone else who paid enough attention to Jack it would just seem like he was talking to himself. Like a crazy person. Which all signs pointed to the fact that he was. Normal people didn't hallucinate psychopathic clowns.

"That's exactly the problem," Joker started on a rant. "Here they are going about their days as if life has meaning! It's really disturbing how all of them just can't see how pointless it all is!" His voice took on a deep growl of irritation.

"I don't see a problem with that," Jack whispered back and heard Joker give a mock tsk sound. "If people don't find meaning in their lives, then what's the point of even breathing?" Jack concluded and he could feel Joker laugh against his right side. His arm felt like it was being tugged on so he followed into an alley which he knew was a shortcut to his work place. Joker held onto his arm tighter in a possessive manner that Jack just didn't understand why. Acidic Green eyes looked into his own and the pupils didn't change like they had for Bruce. If Joker was fond of the billionaire he was without a second thought positive that Joker felt the complete opposite for Jack.

"You used to see how much life is a joke," Joker continued as if he was interrupted. "We both know that as those people continue their day to day affairs that instead they are as twisted as the world. Lying to themselves with going to work and not allowing their true colors to shine because of pointless laws that they allow to be placed on them. The sooner they realize that the sooner they could laugh and smile at the world. I think they're the sick ones by denying themselves what they really want." Joker finished and Jack could find some sense in what Joker was saying. At least coming from Joker it made sense. Nothing had ever stopped the clown from doing what he wanted. Laws didn't matter to him as it did for Jack and everyone else. It was a freeing philosophy outlook on life but it had dangerous consequences in practice.

"Not everything is a joke. I'm sure some things have importance." Jack protested Joker's belief system.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack and you'll never have any true reason to smile as this city will just drag you down till there's nothing left of you." Joker had to get the last word in. Jack allowed him. There wasn't really much point in arguing with him. Joker wouldn't care for what he had to say on the matter.

"Spare change sir?" A man's voice caught his attention and Jack looked to the side to see a homeless man leaning against some trash in the alley.

"I mean look at him, he's not smiling or happy. It seems like it would be cruel not to bring a smile to his face." Joker pulled away from Jack and tapped his shoulder. "Wouldn't you say?"

"I may have some spare change." Jack reached into his pocket for his wallet. It was the least he could do to help someone in need.

"Thank you, sir." The elderly man said as he moved closer to him.

Jack however didn't feel his wallet in his pocket. What he did feel was a handle to a switch blade. His back straightened as he couldn't remember ever putting such a weapon in his pocket. Jack glanced back at the elderly homeless man and could see between all the dirt that stained his face that there was in fact no smile. Grey eyes that stared back at him were empty and there wasn't a shred of joy to be found. It disturbed him so much that he felt compelled to make the frown go away. Have the old man smile again like he pictured he might of done so in his youth before the world took away all his high spirits. Grabbing the switch blade in his hand he pulled it out and grey eyes widened in fear. Jack jumped at the man flicking the blade out as he felt the knife go in like butter into the man's stomach. He groaned out in pain as he fell backwards onto the ground giving Jack the opportunity to straddle his hips. He wanted the man to smile. That's all he wanted. Just to bring a smile to his face. The elderly man didn't seem to want to as all he was doing was begging for his life. It wasn't right, he should be smiling. Putting the blade in the man's mouth on the right side he sliced upwards using his other hand to pry the man's jaw downwards for the skin would tear in a Glasgow grin. He felt the body writhe beneath him. A gurgled scream that sounded more like laughter to his own ears as he did the same to the other side of the man's mouth. Still the body didn't stop moving so he plunged the blade again and again into the man's chest. Crimson staining his white suit as liquid splashed onto his face.

When the body finally went still. Jack just stayed in his position breathing heavily as he admired his handiwork. Grey eyes that just stared straight ahead and a carved in smile that made him look even more pleasant than before. Laughter was still around him and Jack could see Joker leaning down on his heel to look at him. Jack didn't say a word as he was too intrigued by what he had done. The homeless man really did look happy now. As if all he needed to do was smile and everything would be better. Jack felt an overwhelming moment of bliss that he could give this poor lost man that. Looking back into acidic green eyes, Jack smiled. Truly smiled for what felt like the first time in his life. Jack laughed and Joker joined him as they took in a sick pleasure of bringing another smile to one of Gotham's citizens.

"Sir?"

Jack blinked and he was no longer straddling a corpse. The homeless man was looking at him like he had lost his mind. It was all another hallucination. Jack didn't kill anyone yet he felt truly disturbed that just fantasizing doing so had brought him so much peace. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be seeing things like this. What was going on? Why was this happening? Jack didn't have these types of fantasies. He was just a normal person. This wasn't like him. He couldn't be like that. Jack was a good person, he thought he was anyways. Never going out of his way to harm anyone. Keeping to himself. Hell he had just bought a billionaire coffee for willing to save a bench. Joker walked in front of him and smiled.

"Let yourself have some fun, Jack. We both know how much you're craving it." Joker prompted him as he nodded his head towards the homeless man. Telling him that it was alright if he acted on what he just imagined himself doing. Going so far as to downright encourage him to.

"No." Jack spoke and his voice sounded broken.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"Sorry, I… I don't have money. I have to go." Jack took off running before the man could say another word. He could hear the man yelling profanities at him but that's not what he focused on. Laughter was all he could hear following him. Never leaving him alone. Chasing him with each step he took as it did so yesterday.

Jack realized then that he was completely losing his mind. He couldn't allow himself to harm anyone and he was terrified that he might. Jack wanted to ask anyone for help. More specifically he remembered Bruce's face of concern back at the cafe. If only he had told him the truth of what was going on. Bruce had influence maybe he could have helped Jack. Or he'd just ignore him or at worst lock him away from the outside world. Jack didn't want that. He didn't think he could survive seeing such pity in those blue eyes. It would break him. Make him lose all hope that he could ever get better. Any hope he had would be crushed in an instant. So he knew he'd have to keep it to himself. Only one person would ever truly know what was happening to him and that person was the Joker who was taking full delight of his lack of sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

The cave was dim. The only light that could be seen was illuminated by a few lights that gave an ominous yellow glow. Lighting the passage that was calling Jack forward like a beacon. If he focused hard enough he could swear he could smell the stagnate smell of musty dirt. He couldn't remember how he got here, all he knew was that he had to keep pressing forward. His body in a trance to follow the passageway of more light. The darkness behind him becoming more eerie the more he moved away from it. Each step pulling him closer to where his mind was telling him to go. Humming resonated the vast space of his environment. The sound made his body tense as it was a distinct voice he was becoming way too much accustomed to. His instincts told him that he should go back, but when Jack glanced over his shoulder and was startled to find the way he had come was no longer visible in sight. Leaving no other alternatives available to him he had to continue going forward into the unknown.

Lights behind him went out as he got closer to his destination. Green eyes took in a hole in the cave and the sounds of movements were up further ahead. He knew he'd have to go in the hole to figure out the reason why he was even here in the first place. As he stood in front of the opening he could see a faint dim light at the end. Leaning in he was startled as a loud screech and fluttering of black wings flew at his face. Falling backwards with a yelp he glanced up and saw a bat with red glowing eyes now clinging to the ceiling of the cave. A soft chuckle escaped his throat at how ludicrous it was to have been terrified of the flying mammal. He lived in Gotham City for crying out loud! Every citizen was protected by a man in a Bat costume. Only criminals should fear Bats not innocent people like Jack. Standing to his feet his hands brushing the back of his slacks to remove any traces of dirt he made his way into the entrance and stepped through. Leaving behind any fear of cave dwelling Bats that meant him no harm. The passageway got narrower and Jack wondered if he could even squeeze through it or if he'd get stuck and no one would ever find his body. His white suit was covered in dirt the more he shimmed his body to get in was a disheartening thought on his mind. Surviving his situation should be on the top of his mind but all he could really concern himself with was the state of his appearance. Perhaps that's how Jack was dealing with the stress of not knowing why or how he was here in the first place. Thinking of trivial things was better than letting his mind to wander into dismay.

A sight beheld him as he finally made it to where he now knew was his destination all along left him aghast. This section of the cave seemed never ending no matter where he looked. Chirping sounds of bats from above, he paid no mind to as his green eyes were glued to the dinner table set up in the center of the cave. Chairs set up on each side of the wooden table and one chair at the head of the table that was different from the rest looked more like a trap waiting for whoever chose to take that seat. Jack hoped that seat wasn't for him as the thought of it made him shudder.

Not realizing he had even moved forward until his white gloves were now touching the table's surface. This place seemed to have given him a recollection of something he just couldn't grasp. Jack felt like he had been here before but the knowledge of why escaped him. He was just an average person wasn't he? It wasn't like he spent his weekends going into caves and setting up bizarre dinner tables was something he did. Then why? Why did this place make his heart ache? Frowning, he recoiled his touch from the wood as if it had burned him to his core. Whatever this place was only gave him aversion to it. Awareness of his darkening mood told him that something unfavorable happened here. Something he wanted to avoid ever happening again. Illogical as it probably was to feel that way he couldn't help it. Jack just wanted to leave here and never return. Avoid any association with such a place that only brought on pain and desolation he couldn't understand.

The sound of clatter on the table surface made him break out in goosebumps as he had forgotten the humming sound that signaled he wasn't alone. In his dreadful state, he didn't notice the other man in the room. As his eyes moved up from the table he could see the silhouette of a blue jumpsuit. The face was hidden by the shadows that his logical mind told him shouldn't be possible with how well-lit this part of the cave was. Even in the darkness he could see acidic green eyes and the white teeth smiled looking directly at him. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he knew just exactly who the man was before he even spoke. His feelings on his environment only became worsened as he was staring at the one person who had thought had finally left him alone for over three days now was back again in his life.

"So good to see you finally showed up," Joker placed his hands on the headrest of one of the chairs and Jack was just glad that a dinner table was giving the illusion of a safe distance. "You're early but that's okay. Heh, that's just fine."

"What is this place? Why am I here?" All he wanted was answers and even if he hated talking to Joker at all only the man could give him the answers he seeks. "Did you bring me here?"

"Hush, now," Jack felt Joker's arm wrap around his shoulder and his body jumped as he couldn't process how it was possible for the murderer to now be right next to him. "Why don't you take a _seat_? The party will be starting soon and you don't want to miss the guest of honor do you? Of course, you don't. Who would want to miss this?" Joker's voice was soft like he was talking to a child.

"I don't like this place." mumbled Jack.

Joker just smirked as he pushed Jack forward to a chair that was closest to the head of the table. Pulling the chair out for Jack, his hands gripped Jack shoulders and forced him to sit against his will. Jack tried to stand back up and protest, but the tightening grip of the murderer's brown gloves made him wince and oblige the threat he knew was just under the surface. Looking up at the Joker, he still couldn't see his face, just those disturbing acidic green eyes with pupils that would never expand for him. Jack didn't understand why the Joker seemed to be so insistent on him being here and it only concerned him more as Joker removed his hands and hopped up to sit on the edge of the table to get a better look at him.

Giving an awkward cough before he spoke and trying to give a feigned small smile he asked again, "Why am I here?" hoping that if he seemed somewhat enthusiastic that Joker might be willing to give him answers.

Tilting his head to glance at Jack's direction, Joker just gave a small bemused sneer and his fingers tapped the wooden table as he hummed softly to himself ignoring, Jack's question all together. Jack rarely felt indignation towards others and opted out for a more amiable approach but with the psychopath mocking nature with lack of concern for Jack's predicament it was harder for him to do so. With Jokers personality it was easy to comprehend how much ire Batman must felt dealing with the clown on a more nightly bases. For if Jack was in Batman's position he probably would punch the shit out of the clown as well. That thought brought on the relation that perhaps Jack just wasn't asking the right questions to the madman. Jack wasn't exactly in a position of dominance here as Joker was and if he wanted answers he'd have to play by the clowns rules and that meant finding out who this guest of honor was.

"Who is this dinner table set up for?" He asked a little too quietly as he felt like he had a lump in his throat at what the answer would be.

Joker stopped humming as acidic green eyes gleamed and Jack knew that he had made the right decision in playing along with what the Joker wanted. If he wanted to leave this cave alive that had always been the only option available to him.

Waving his hand in the air nonchalantly as Joker answered with a dry unamused voice, "A few worthless pests that have out lived their purpose and have become more of dead weight are on the guest lists but," his smile grew wider as he twined his fingers together, turning his head to look fondly at the chair at the head of the table, "The one who really matters of course and who I have prepared all of this for with love is my dear Bat King." His voice was honey sweet.

"Do you really assume Batman will even like all of this?" Jack didn't even know why he asked the question. There really was no need to ask something like that. "Do you think this will even make Batman happy?" Nonetheless, he continued with his questions. His mode turning embittered when he did. A dinner table set up for Batman just left a bile taste in his mouth. Uncharted emotions he didn't really experience was becoming familiar in this place.

Joker's pleasant demeanor changed instantaneously as his head snapped back in Jack's direction. Brown gloves now gripping the edge of the table. It was an unavoidable fact that Jack had just gravely misspoken. His tone of voice earlier now felt like a nail in the coffin of his not long life. Despite this, he didn't regret what he said. Everything about this didn't sit right on his mind and again wanting to recoil from the whole scene was ever palpable within him. An unexplained urge to have Joker not go through with this was resonating in his conscious. Feeling that doing so would prevent something detrimental from taking place.

"Batsy, will understand why I'm doing this for him," Joker seemed unsure himself like he was feeling the same way Jack was feeling in that moment. "He needs this. It's what will bring out everything that's perfect about him again." His voice was barely audible and they both went silent for a minute. Both he and the Clown Prince of Crime lost in their foreboding thoughts.

Fluttering wings of bats from above seemed to bring the Joker out of his darkness mood as he jumped up from his sitting spot on the table, bringing back Jack's attention to the psychopath as well. Placing his hands on Jack's knees Joker leaned in close, his face still hidden by darkness expect for piercing green eyes now inches from his face. A grin that only seemed to get larger as he looked upon the man in his seat who had no escape in sight. Wanting to avoid glancing into the murderer's imposing gaze, green eyes glanced down and noticed the name tag on the blue jumpsuit that Joker was wearing that simply read Joe. The clown's alias Joe Kerr popped into his head and despite the uncomfortable proximity the psychopath was to him the simple thought amused him.

"That reminds me, Jacky ol' boy," Joker's raspy voice made his eyes glance back up at him. "You aren't appropriately dressed for the occasion with our dear Bat King… _hehe_." a dangerous undertone in his voice made Jack want to bolt as fast as he could, and when Joker stood straight again, to his horror, he found that his body would not move no matter how much he will it to do so.

"What do you mean?" He really didn't want to find out.

Joker didn't answer and turned his head to what had made the clattering sound that informed Jack to Joker's presence in the first place. A metal dinner tray sat in the middle of the table and he couldn't believe that he had not even paid it any mind this whole time. Joker's fingers tapped the handle of the tray and Jack was sure he didn't want to know what contents a psychopathic mass murder had put inside. Though, the clowns comment about his attire and now his attention to the dinner tray didn't seem to correspond together in a logical way. As much as he knew he would regret it, he couldn't stop the question that left his lips before he had a chance to stop himself.

"What is under the lid?"

"I'm so delighted you asked!" Joker patted Jack's head as his other hand grabbed onto the handle. "You'll just love what I have for you!" with that he lifted the lid and set it to the side, watching for Jacks reaction, sadist glee beaming in his acidic green eyes.

Jack's eyes widen and his mouth went agape at the repulsive sight before him. Never in his life could he had ever thought he would seem something as grotesque as what he was looking at now. His stomach would dispel any contents within if he could. For what was under that lid was the stuff of nightmares. A chalk white rotting face with stabled on straps is what laid on the tray. His body trembled and when he tried to stand and get as far away from the sickening thing he found that his hands and legs were now strapped into his seat. Malicious snickering could be heard from the fervent clown. Jack watched as brown gloves picked up the face and held it in front of his own. When his green eyes looked back at Joker he was even more repulsed. For where darkness that hid away Joker's face was now replaced with the sight of nerves being visible. Chalk white skin now red flesh where skin used to be. His face was cut off and now Joker was holding that damn putrid thing as a mask.

Joker began humming again as he made his way behind Jack's chair. Alarm bells went off like firecrackers in his head as he had the faint thundering anxiety of what Joker had planned to do with his flesh mask made of his own face. Struggling in his chair, Jack was becoming hysterical as "pleases" and "don'ts" tumbled out faster than he could think. His breathing was becoming sporadic and his heart pacing even quicker. When he saw the thing In front of his face he tried to turn his head away only to have his brown hair tugged back hard. He couldn't escape this and as the rotting skin was put over his face and he felt the straps being tied behind his head, his body dry heaved and he could feel tears burning his eyes. Why was this happening? This shouldn't be happening?

"Get it off! Get it off me! Please!" Jack cried out in his panic.

Joker _tsked_ as he walked back in front of the bound terrified man. Grinning from ear to ear as he took in the sight of his own cut off face now being worn by Jack against his will. Joker gave off the impression that he was very pleased with himself for coming up with such a disturbing idea. Of course Joker would be, he was infamous for his caliber of cruelty unlike no other Gotham has ever seen.

"Look at you! Now you are presentable for Batsy. Just look at yourself, Jack. Don't you look perfect this way? I think this is an improvement, if you ask me. I wouldn't do you a disservice after all I mean haven't you seen my keen eye on fashion? _hehe_." Joker grabbed a mirror on the table and held it up to Jack for he could see the cruelty the clown had just committed upon him.

His own reflection was a nightmare to Jack. Red rimmed eyes looked upon himself in upmost horror. Not even able to focus on Joker's words of mockery at his predicament as he was just too disgusted to focus on anything else. The smell of he focused on it long enough was repugnant. This isn't real! Don't let this be real! His mind tried to comfort itself. He wasn't wearing Joker's face! He just couldn't be! God, he felt sick. Jack wanted to pleas more to have this thing removed, but he knew it would only fall on deaf ears. Joker was enjoying tormenting him and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He closed his eyes, not able to bear looking at himself in this situation anymore, he tried to imagine himself at the bench. His safe place. The lake that held the fishes he liked to feed. Waiting for his the acquaintance in his life to show up.

 _Jack._

He could almost hear Bruce's voice calling to him. Jack's mind latched on to that sound as an escape route to all of this horror.

 _Jack._

The voice sounded even closer to him now and he wanted to call out to it. Beg that voice to save him. Help him escape Joker. Help him get out of this cave where he knew there was no exit to be found for someone like him. Joker just wouldn't allow Jack the peace of an escape, he knew that. Maybe just maybe, Bruce was all he needed to escape.

 _Wake up, Jack._

Yes, he just needed to wake up and Joker would be gone and he'd be sitting on the bench or in the cafe with Bruce as his company. His one friend even if he wasn't sure he could call a man he only spoken to three times in his life that. For he knew the billionaire who chose to have coffee with a butcher no body like Jack is someone he wanted to get to know better in his life. Perhaps have more conversations with that just didn't involve a bench that only the two of them in Gotham seemed to be drawn to. That would make all of his nightmares go away. If only he could just wake up.

 _Jack!_

The voice that yelled at him broke through his dreaming mind. He felt a hand shaking his shoulder hard. Green eyes shot open as Jack sat upright. His vision blurry as it took in his surroundings. Jack's heart pounded heavily in his chest and he could feel his attire drenched in sweat from his nightmare. He wasn't at the bench as he wished he was upon waking. No, he hadn't even gone to the bench by the lake in over three days he remembered. After his freak out in the cafe and hallucination of stabbing a homeless man to death he just didn't have the courage of being able to face Bruce again. There just wasn't a passable excuse he could give to the man who he now desperately missed that could be well received. It's not like he could just tell billionaire Bruce Wayne that he heard voices in his head and saw the Joker almost every day now. That would just completely give off a horrible impression when all he craved was some sort of friendship with the man. Today, he was willing to try again and go to the bench in hopes of seeing Bruce, Joker hadn't surfaced in his mind since his last hallucination in the alley and he foolishly believed until this terrifying nightmare that the good days were coming back.

"Good, you're finally awake." A voice from above him spoke and Jack remembered where he was and as he glanced up he pulled his body without hesitation away from the hand on his shoulder. Joker back in his purple suit with his face back as well was smiling at him knowingly.

"No… Stay back..." he whispered, too panicked to yell when he wanted to, green eyes darting at the exit to the room as his legs were ready to run for it. He thought he had escaped from the psychopath. Why must the man from his nightmares invade his awake state as well? Hadn't Joker done enough to torment him for one day?

"What the fuck has gotten into you, Napier?" Joker spoke but his voice didn't sound like the clown at all.

Rubbing his eyes of the last sleepy residence, Jack looked at the man again and where Joker had been was replaced with his boss, Ron Stephenson. Hazel eyes watched his every mood as the older bulkier man glared at him. Jack realized then how he must have looked. Like a deer in headlights when in actuality he wasn't in danger at all. Well, he wasn't entirely sure if that was the correct assessment to make at the moment.

 _Shit. I feel asleep in the break room._

"First, you ask me to give you more overtime which I allowed because of your good work ethic when you first started despite the fact it's been slipping lately and now you're sleeping on the job," his boss grumbled and Jack looked down in embarrassment. "Jack, do you even want to work here anymore? Because from where I'm standing you aren't taking this job seriously at all. I can't waste money paying someone who doesn't give a fuck about their job."

Jack put his hands out and waved them in an attempt to sate his aggravated boss. He could not lose this job. His rent was already late and he didn't know how much longer he could afford to get leniency from his landlady. Getting fired would be the fastest way to poverty and his life going more downhill than it was after Joker's attack on Gotham that caused his memory loss in the first place. Jack had wanted to die during that time and if it wasn't for finding the one place in Gotham where a gun should never be fired he wouldn't be here now. No, he needed to get his life back under control before everything was lost to him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've just been having a hard time, but I promise this won't happen again. I need this job and I love working here. I appreciate you giving me a chance and I'll do better. I swear it. Please don't give up on me." He pleaded with the older man. Watching the wrinkles soften just a tiny bit as hazel eyes that still held so much distrust, his boss gave a stiff nod.

"This is your last chance, Napier. Get yourself together."

"I will, Mr. Stephenson. Thank you, sir, you won't regret it." His voice shined through with how sincere he felt. Jack needed his boss to believe that he could do better even if Jack wasn't sure of that himself.

"Get back to work! We have a huge order to fill before the days out." His boss remarked as he left the room and Jack breathed in a sigh of relief.

Luck was on his side this time, but he wasn't blinded to the truth that this was his last and only chance. His boss could be a forgiving man but that only went too far and Jack had been pressing the older man's patience with him for weeks now. No matter how much effort he was trying to put forth with his work it was becoming a futile attempt. It was hard enough having to deal with his depleting mental state, there was just no possible way he could handle any more stress thrust upon him. Trying to calm himself down from the nightmare and the prospect that his job was almost lost to him he took deep breaths.

If only he had awoken at the bench like he had wanted then all of this would be easier on him. If only it wasn't his boss but Bruce instead that pulled him out of that horrifying attack on his dreams. Oh, what he would trade for that to be his reality instead. In a way though at least in a figurative since it did feel like Bruce had saved him from the cave. Jack had imagined that it was the billionaire's voice calling out to him after all. It was a pleasant thought that brought a calming effect over himself. Sure, he could see it was pathetic to feel the way he did but when it came down to Bruce he didn't care. When everything he thought he knew was falling apart around him he cared about the smaller things in life. Like the bench and most importantly short conversations with the man who looked once just as lost as he felt now. He still had Bruce's number and the urge to contact him was overwhelming. Not wanting to rethink on the urge that was most likely not the best idea with everything going on with him right now he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Green eyes lit up once they looked at the screen and his smile only grew more so.

"You're really pining after tall, rich and handsome aren't you?" the all too familiar voice spoke to him and despite Jack's nightmare he wouldn't let Joker get under his skin this time. No, not this time. For what was on the screen was a text about an hour ago from the same man he had been craving to converse with again.

"It's not like that." Jack commented but really didn't care about this conversation in the least as he tapped away his response to Bruce Wayne.

"Yeah, that's exactly what people who don't even look that deeply into mine and Bat's relationship would say, doesn't make it fact, Jack." Joker teased and Jack knew Joker was looking over his shoulder to read what he was texting Bruce.

There was truth in Joker's words. Yeah, he couldn't deny it to himself that he was missing the one person who brought him any form of friendship in his life even if they weren't at that stage yet. Since, Bruce had sent him a message first though it became conceivable for Jack to see a friendship actually form between the two of them. A desperate hope that he needed when he was being constantly harassed by hallucinations of a psychopathic clown.

"What you have with Batman isn't even comparable." Jack remarked as he hit send and put his phone back in his pocket as he knew he couldn't text more until after work. The small smile he had on his face quickly became a thin line when Joker spoke to him next.

"It's more comparable than you think." There was a hint to something that didn't seem possible in that statement. Turning his attention back to the Joker against his better judgement he had no choice but to question the clown's words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean?" Joker's smirk was just as condescending as from his nightmare which easily was seeping away at the confidence Jack had gotten from just one text. Uncertainty was growing within him and nothing in his life was making any sense.

"I don't understand what you mean! I don't understand what that dream meant! I don't know what's going on anymore! Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you answer any of my questions?" Jack was getting desperate and grabbed onto the lapels of Joker's purple suit. Acidic green eyes narrowed at him when he did so and in that moment Jack realized that putting his hands on Joker even if it was just a hallucination like the logical side of his mind told him it was, wasn't the best idea. Slowly, he removed his hands and took a step back from Joker as acidic green eyes never looked away from.

Joker placed his hands on Jack's white lapel over coat and pulled him forward. Sadistic grin plastered on his chalk white face. "You don't want to ruin the surprise just yet, do you, Jack? It's a good one, trust me." With that Joker vanished leaving a very disturbed Jack in his departure.

Glancing around the break room to make sure the clown actually left, he breathed in heavily. Nothing Joker said ever made any sense as he always spoke cryptically to him. All he wanted was answers, which was something he was realizing he just wouldn't get. At least not until Joker wanted to give it to him. Which if the clown was the one who had them then what hope did he have left? What surprise was the murderer even talking about? Whatever it was it would be naive to think that it didn't bode well for him. Jack decided then and there that he couldn't avoid going to the bench anymore, he needed to see Bruce again. The text had given him the illusion of security. He needed at least one anchor to hold on to even if only he would receive is pointless conversations with the billionaire. That was better than nothing. It had to be, for if it wasn't then Jack didn't know what he could do anymore. Joker was pulling him farther down into insanity and even sleep was no longer an escape. Perhaps spending time with the billionaire could be his solace.

xxx

Bruce sat at his seat at the head of his family's company Wayne Enterprise during the board meeting. Discussions of Gotham City improvements and the labs the company owned work on finding a cure to help the last remnants of citizens still stricken with Joker's toxin during his last attack. Even if the ones infected weren't contagious they had to be quarantined to protect themselves and others. Gotham City had faced one of its hardest years yet with dealing with both the Joker poisoning almost the entire populace into wanting to kill their loved ones and Mister Blooms attack. Through the dark times, Wayne Enterprise would always be there to pick up and restore this city to its glory-or as close to glory as this city could ever be. The meeting was an important one that Bruce Wayne couldn't pass up on as he did others and leave the slack to Lucious Fox. When it came down to any discussions related to the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, Bruce would always be present. For he knew that any chaos the man committed would always be directly responsible for Bruce or more so his alter ego Batman. Last time it had nearly cost him his life with Joker's attempt to sever his ties to Gotham's Dark Knight.

That only made this meeting even harder to sit through as all he could think about was an amnesiac Joker who he now knew as Jack Napier. A man who had walked into his life at a prevalent time as Joker had done so many years ago. Plaguing his mind obsessively as that was so like Joker had always done. Occupying his thought process over strategies he knew he would have to put into motion. Jack wasn't Joker at least not the murderous clown he used to be and that was only making Bruce dwell on him even more. When his attention should be on business proposals and helping innocent people instead it was anxious over his last encounter in a small cafe in the early morning. There was a deeper meaning to their exchange just like it had been when Bruce first met the man who had lost his memories. Just like before, he was at a loss of what he should do about it.

Staring at his phone next to his business papers Bruce was fortunate enough that his lack of his attention on the meeting was so accustomed to everyone else in the room due to his persona. He was able to take things seriously of course, hell he was always serious about work but being able to not have to concern himself with what the board might think as his mind drifted was a blessing in many ways. Bruce had been going to the bench for the past three nights waiting to catch a glimpse of the man in the white suit, even pushing aside time where he could be out on the streets as Batman to do so, yet Jack never came. Pestering concerns were festering on his mind for the reasons why Jack hadn't shown when he had every day for weeks now. It was a change in routine and after Jack's quick departure with their short coffee get together it just made the ordeal agonizing to worry about. His city was not in a place right now to handle Joker resurfacing so soon and this time it could be even more of a catastrophe. When it came down to the Joker, he had full reasons to be paranoid.

A part of him wanted to hope that Jack hadn't become Joker again. As naive as it was to hope that was the most preferable option. Bruce couldn't put much trust in that option. It went against his nature to put in trust in a person that he knew was the most unpredictable man he'd ever met. If he could just get clarification that Jack hadn't reverted back to the person he was then that would ease his anxiety. It wasn't very practical and wouldn't offer any guarantees but that didn't perturb him from reaching for his phone and going through his contacts to Jack Napier's number. His brain froze as he just couldn't think of what he should even text the man in question. Hey, I was just wondering if you were still you and not the Joker, wasn't exactly the correct type of approach even if that was what he wanted to know. Debating with himself for over a minute then settling on a more vague form of conversation he simply texted away, 'Hey, I haven't seen you at our usual spot, hope you're alright since you seemed bothered last time we spoke.' Even that text seemed like a foolish approach but it didn't stop him from hitting send and putting his phone back down as he hoped a reply would come soon.

A reply didn't come for another hour which during that time the business meeting had ended and during that time, Bruce had been nervously waiting for a response. The whole discussion on Joker's past victims had proved for naught as there was still no cure for what ailed them. A fact that even sending, Jack a text or focusing much of his attention on was making him feel guilt ridden. It didn't help that at the exact moment, Jack had texted back at the exact moment in time he had the son of one of Joker's cruelest attempts to break Bruce in his office. Joker had wanted to reenact the moment Batman was born in Crime alley with Duke's family luckily he had not succeeded but the damage to their minds has already been done. Duke Thomas had taken up one of the mantels as Robin to help fight crime and proved himself fitted for the name. Duke was as an essential alley to Batman as the previous

Robins for him and already a member of the Bat-Family. The teenager certainty had earned his respect.

Taking a quick look at his phone he was put at ease if ever slightly but knew he would still need to see Jack in person at some point to make sure. 'Hello, Bruce, I'm sorry again for running out on you last time. Maybe, if you'd let me, I can make it up to you sometime?' It was a simple response but one he would have to settle for right now as he couldn't let Jack take his attention away when one of his partners deserved it even more so.

"You feelin' alright?"

Blue eyes looked into brown as he put his phone back into his pocket despite himself regretfully, he knew he couldn't confide in Duke who he had been conversing with as the youth would not be able to understand. Lying to Alfred was hard enough already but as he looked upon the teen he felt even worse for keeping such a detrimental secret.

Jack's not Joker right now, he reminded himself. It's just a text, it's not like we're friends. That last thought brought back a memory that had been lost to him and he felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart for even thinking it.

 _I'm just going to rest here a little while with my friend._

Yes, he had said that. Told Julia who at the time he had a relationship with whose father had suffered at the hands of the psychopath who hurt others just to break off his years of fighting Batman. The same man who raised Bruce ever since he saw his parent's gun down and he had the audacity to even refer to Joker as a friend. Despite how abhorrent it was that's exactly how he felt at the time. Joker and Batman had a complicated dynamic that no one could even understand and he sure the two of them hadn't fully grasped it themselves. The psychopath had claimed his love for Batman and celebrated everything he felt Batman had been until Bruce had fought back even harder than before against that philosophy. Bruce couldn't change the outcome that became of the decision and he wouldn't have. Joker had gone too far when he attacked the people Bruce was close to and went even farther to prove to

Batman he no longer needed him. Here they were now though, Bruce was back to the way things were feeling guilty for even talking to the man who no longer was the same.

"It's just," Bruce paused as he felt the need to inform Duke what was going on but couldn't. "There's been no progress on finding a cure for your parents and the others still inflected with Joker's toxin. I know I have promised that I'll find a way to bring them back to you and I still intend to but I'm sorry for how long it's taking."

Watching, Dukes reaction he could tell the teen had been training himself to keep a level head no matter how distressing the situation was. It was a skill that he wished the teen didn't have to learn in his young youth.

"Bruce, I know this ain't easy on you but I know you'll save them. That's what you do. You save people." Duke gave a small comforting smile that Bruce felt he did not deserve with everything he was hiding from the young man.

"I won't ever give up on them, you have my word."

"I know you won't," Duke glanced to the side before looking back at him and Bruce knew then that Duke was about to get more serious. "Has there been any news on Joker's whereabouts? I know you have been looking into it."

Before, Bruce had fully decided to keep the information he had on Jack to himself he had dedicated his time to finding the missing clown. Knowing that Joker could never stay gone from long and if he had survived then it was a mountainous probability that Joker had survived as well. Joker had always survived whatever near death experience he encountered. It's what he always had done. His speculation had proven with positive results but just not in the way he ever imagined. However this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have and especially not with someone that every time he looked at him he felt a pang in his heart. So lies upon lies he would have to tell if it would mean that it would keep the Joker from resurfacing.

"Nothing affirmative as of late. I doubt that will be the case forever but I won't allow what happened last time to happen again. Once I find him, I'll make sure he won't get out again." It was a remark that was just as much of a bad joke as what Joker had found funny. If Bruce could prevent Jack from returning to his past, then perhaps he could turn such an absurd statement built on lies into truth. That's what he was counting on anyways.

Duke seemed to not be able to keep eye contact with Bruce then and all he wanted to do was comfort the teen but there was just nothing he could say to make what had happened to the boy's family right. It was his fault. Everything, Joker had ever done would always be his fault.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, Bruce. Sometimes I imagine myself being the one to find him for I could make him pay for what he did to me and my parents. I know you say that vengeance wouldn't change anythin' but I feel that in Joker's case that might be the only solution."

When the words left Dukes mouth, Bruce felt like he had years ago when his second son and Robin, Jason Todd had returned to him from the grave. That same loathing towards Batman's decision to time and time again save the murderers life. Knowing full well that in doing so that would allow Joker to take more victims. Bruce couldn't blame Jason for his rage over the clown for it was his fault he didn't save him. Now he could see that Duke felt a similar hostility and again that was all of a result of Bruce's action. Unlike, Jason, he was more trusting that Duke wouldn't cross that line. They both were right in their way of thinking even if Bruce had his own reasons for keeping Joker alive. Like always, no matter how wrong others had thought he was protecting the Joker. This time was different though as Jack wasn't truly the Joker and his reasoning's for protecting him had changed.

Placing a hand on Dukes shoulder, he only responded when the teen looked back up at him. "It won't need to come to that. Joker's my responsibility and I'll be the one to handle him." Duke gave an untrusting nod to that and it was all he could expect of the teen. Asking for more given what he had lost wouldn't be fair for Bruce to expect more.

"Is Mr. Fox in? I need him to work on some new equipment for me." Duke changed the subject. Which Bruce was thankful for, removing his hand he gave a pleasant smile.

"Of course, I'll join you, I have to talk to him about upgrades for my suit anyways and after we can grab a bite to eat if you want?"

"I'd like that, Bruce."

xxx

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly well. After Duke and Bruce discussed the upgrades and equipment they needed for their nightly activities, Bruce had treated the teen to a nice Italian lunch. There they had discussed how Dukes schooling had been going and what Bruce's board meeting had been about. It was pleasant and laid back which he had needed greatly with all his conflicting emotions regarding his situation with Jack. It all ended much too soon for his liking when Duke had to leave for his last two classes for the evening. With having more time in his evening before he would have to head back home to prepare for the night to come as Batman, Bruce had decided to go to the bench by the lake. There he sat and waited for the possibility that Jack might have shown. Doing as he had seen the man do himself, he gave the fish in the lake some of his breadsticks and watched them as they ate away at it hungrily. Jack seemed right in his assertion that it seemed the fish were starving down there and it reminded Bruce of his promise to the man to try and keep this place from being infected again. Making a mental note that would be the next project he would work on with his influences.

Waiting had become a fruitless endeavor as Jack never showed for another evening in a row which brought back the troubling thoughts his peaceful evening had given him a break from. Holding his phone he had been staring at the last message, Jack had sent him earlier that day that he still hadn't responded to for about five minutes. It shouldn't have been this hard for him to think of a response to just a simple text. Bruce needed to see Jack in person, he knew that but going about it gave him an irking that if he did then everything would fall apart again. Joker may have already been back and if he still had memory of who Batman's identity was then he could be walking right into the Joker's hand if he didn't play things smart. It was all too easy for him to remember how Joker under the disguise of Eric Bolder had fooled him right into his hands. Much to the clown's disappointment, Bruce had been none the wiser of his deception until the rug was pulled beneath him. A mistake of that degree couldn't be made again.

Bruce wanted to forsake his operation but his instincts wouldn't allow him the freedom necessary to do so. Like everything in his life avoiding precarious situations just wasn't in his forte. Knowing the only way to get information that needed to be accessible to him, he had no other choice but to keep in contact with the most dangerous person Gotham had ever created. First he just had to find the right words to send a text back or he could just call the man. Just like last time with the text his body was reacting before he even could debate with himself further and found himself holding the phone up to his hear while it rang away for the one person he never pictured himself actually calling.

"Hello, Bruce?" Jack's unsteady voice answered way to soon before he could get his bearings on what he was even going to say to him in the first place. Hesitating, he took a few seconds to answer.

"Hey, Jack."

"Oh, it is actually you," Jack let out a small chuckle on the other line. "I have to admit I was surprised you texted me today and when I saw your name on the caller ID I just couldn't actually believe you were calling me. Not that I'm not happy you called, it's just I wasn't expecting it. Not after, well never mind that, how are you?" Jack rambled which was a quality that was surely left over from him time as the Joker.

"I'm fine, I've been more concerned about you." Subtle, Bruce, very subtle. He chided himself for his slip of tone. Normally he planned things way farther ahead and this time he was improving on the spot.

A pause.

"Concerned?" His voice became distant and for a split second, Bruce worried that he had completely just messed up this whole conversation.

"Yeah, the last time we spoke you seemed like something was really bothering you. I just wanted to make sure you're all right and nothing serious is going on," That wasn't much better and trying to save face and lighten the mood he continued. "Couldn't let someone who went out of their way to buy me coffee be in any sort of trouble." he knew he should have done a better job at it but that was the best he could do at the moment. It was awkward enough that he had called the man without much reasoning going into it than his own paranoia.

The pause was even longer this time and it seemed like Jack wouldn't respond.

"Jack?"

"I'm here, everything's fine, Bruce. Just my boss being on my case and I couldn't afford to let him get any more upset with me," The way, Jack's voice shook it sounded like he was lying but Bruce couldn't give off the impression that he felt that way. "I hope you're not upset, I could always buy you more coffee to make it up to you."

"Well in that case, I'm not upset, I can never say no to a nice cup of coffee, however, I think this time it could be on me." His voice was lighthearted as he tried to change the mood of the conversation.

A beat.

"You'd really want to get coffee with me again?" Jack sounded more enthusiastic than he had sounded in their whole short phone call up to this point and Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"Only if you promise not to run off like the world is about to end this time."

Another long silence followed that comment and again after feeling a brief relief, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing all over again. Pressing the phone to his ear even more so he could swear that he could hear incoherent muttering as if Jack was talking to someone that was with him. Did he call at a inconvenient time? Was the reason why Jack hadn't been coming to the bench as regularly as he used to because he was too occupied with other thing? He just wasn't sure.

"What do you say?" He pressed on a little harder when he wasn't sure if Jack even remembered he was on the phone with him anymore.

"I can promise you that." Jack finally spoke.

"Then we'll plan a day sometime this week?"

"Any day before my work shift is perfectly fine with me."

"Oh and before I go, I wanted to inform you that tomorrow, I plan on seeing what I could do about the lake."

"I'm so very appreciative of you taking the time out of your schedule for doing this, thank you, Bruce." Jack sounded more like his usual self and in his voice was the same sincerity as their last conversation at this spot had ended which allowed Bruce the opportunity to accept the man's coffee invitation when under different circumstances he would have turned it down.

"Have a good night, Jack."

"You too."

Hanging up the phone, he leaned back on the seat of the bench. Positive that was probably the worse conversational skills moment in his entire life just had taken place and he had many moments to choose from. It was true that Jack had sounded like nothing had changed and that gave him new direction to work with but a gnawing feeling was eating away at him when he had heard Jack muttering to someone. Not knowing who he had been talking to was bothersome as his mind went to darker assumptions. There just was no way to be a hundred percent positive of anything regarding the other man until he saw him again in person. One thing did come out of his impulsive decision to call Jack though it gave him an excuse to do just that. Figuring he wouldn't run into him sooner if he stayed at the bench he decided to head back home for now and focus on more pressing matters and that was Gotham's safety.

xxx

Alfred was in the kitchen when, Bruce made it back home around six in the evening, there was still plenty of time before Batman had to make his presence in the streets of Gotham known for the night, so he allowed himself to for once actually have a snack before heading to the cave which he could have sworn was about to give his elderly guardian a heart attack.

"Who are you and what have you done with Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke in his dry humor as he sat across from Bruce at dining room table.

"Funny, Alfred." He rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Living with you sir, one of us has to try and have some humor in their day to day lives," Alfred stirred his tea as he watched his the man who was like his own son intently. "How was your day?"

"Discussed renovations for the city, going to put more funding in restoring homes and apartments that had been destroyed as well as more income in housing programs for the citizens who have nowhere to go after they lost their homes."

"I'm sure that will go accordingly and be very beneficial for everyone."

Sighing as Bruce dreaded speaking of what else was discussed at the meeting and what he had the heartbreaking task of telling Duke. "Still no progress has been made of finding a cure for the remaining Joker victims, it seems that recreating the dinoesium that helped cure everyone else is becoming almost an impossible task for my company's lab department. When I saw Duke today I had to inform him that none of my efforts has helped in restoring his parent's minds."

"He knows you're doing everything in your power to help them, Master Bruce. You can't be too hard on yourself. This isn't your fault, the only one that can be blamed for their predicament is that monster."

"Is it not my fault?" Blue eyes snapped up to look at Alfred catching the elderly man off guard.

"Sir-"

"It would be an easy out to blame everything on the Joker, I've even tried to do so an unfathomable amount of times. Regardless of the fact that Joker was the one who poisoned the majority of the populace, is it really not my fault?"

"You can't-"

"Joker's insanity makes him unstable and therefore he can't fully control his actions. I none the less can."

"Master Bruce-"

"I knew what he was capable of. More so than anyone and because of my lack of figuring out who he was disguising himself as right under my nose. Hell, I even had conversations with his alias and didn't even comprehend for one second that it was the Joker who I was talking to, allowed him to have the time to implement his plans and people suffered for it and are still suffering for my failure. People I care for got hurt. You got hurt. If only I had picked up on his mannerism sooner, I could have prevented all of this from ever happening in the first place. We can say all we want how it was not my fault but in the end Joker has and always will be my responsibility and any grievous act he commits is because I didn't do more to be one step ahead of him."

The resonating sound of Alfred slamming his hands on the table as he stood over Bruce's sitting form stopped any other self-loathing words from coming out of his mouth. Blue eyes looked up at the frown on Alfred's face and he regretted even opening the flood gates to his inner turmoil in the first place. Bruce knew where he could place where all the emotions were coming from and it all came back around to Jack. Here he had been making calling the man and making plans to buy him coffee instead when Jack as his past persona had inflected more harm on Bruce and the people around him than anyone else. When he first came up with his course of action to prevent the Joker from resurfacing he had thought it would be an easier task but the closer he got to Jack the worse he felt for doing so. As if he was betraying the people around him and the symbol he fought so hard to become. He had hardly even spoken to Jack that many times and already it was like he was fighting the Joker all over again.

"Master Bruce, I don't want to hear you talking like that about yourself. Do you hear me? All your life you have been shouldering more burdens than any man is capable of handling and now you're blaming yourself for actions that weren't your own. I may not always approve of your nightly activities but I have always stood by your side. I have seen you tackle situations that would break a lesser man and you have always stayed true to your code and I respect that about you sir. However, you need to learn that not every burden is yours to bear and what Joker has done is not your fault. He's a vile human being and because of you he has been stopped time and time again from spreading the disease that he is through all of Gotham. You're a good man and you need to see that."

Alfred eyes never once left Bruce and the intensity of his stare had their desired effect on him. Even if he couldn't distance himself with how he was feeling he knew there was sound reason in the words that were spoken to him. He wasn't sure if Alfred knew what he had been hiding would change how he felt with what he just said. As much as Bruce hated to admit it to himself he didn't want to reveal the truth that would make his father figure disappointed in him. Having to see that look in his eyes would be unbearable and the thought alone was enough for him to keep his secret for the time being. That just wasn't something he could even handle right now with his set goal of keeping Jack from becoming the Joker again. Despite this, he had to acknowledge that his self-loathing would only damage his strategy and make him less affective in what he had set out to accomplish and if Alfred hadn't brought that to his attention then he was sure he would have failed if he didn't take check of his contradicting emotions.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I know you're right. I just desperately want to set right everything that has happened. I need to be able to save Joker's victims, they didn't deserve any of this. Duke didn't deserve to go through any of this."

His father figure eyes softened as his hand clasped on top of Bruce's and gave a warm smile that made life seem easier to handle than what it really was.

"A cure will be found. You will return Dukes parents to him. I have the upmost faith in you, Master Bruce."

Alfred had always had a way to comfort him when he needed it most. Never needing to say more than what was needed and Bruce would be entirely great-full that when he lost his parents, Alfred had been there to raise him. If it wasn't for that man who took on more than he ever should have than Bruce didn't know where he would be in his life. Without, his guardian and closest friend he was sure that he would have succumb to the darker sides he kept lock away deep down inside him. If it wasn't for his guardian he would have fallen off his path years ago that he knew was for sure. Batman may have been a symbol to Gotham but Alfred was the symbol that Bruce needed In his life. Bruce only hoped one day he could be just half as good as the man who had raised him.

xxx

The rest of Jack's day went by fairly decent. No more hallucinations plagued him at his work and he was able to earn back a slight amount of his bosses respect. No question in his mind that he was still on thin ice with the older man. One misstep and he would be plunging into the icy water below of poverty. Not screwing anything else up had allowed him to get the over time he had desperately requested. Musing over his nightmare or his predicament wouldn't allow him to keep his job so he kept those at bay. With Joker not showing up he had been successful and became more confident that possibly he would be able to handle things on his own. It wasn't until he had left work and gotten home when a phone call from the man he wanted nothing more than to converse with did that confidence sweep away when maniacal laughter returned.

Jack had been eccentric when he had first picked up the phone and found out his mind hadn't played tricks on him and it was really Bruce Wayne on the other line. Feeling ecstatic that the person he had been missing all day had even thought about his existence. Having rambled on the beginning his mood became sour the moment Bruce said he had been concerned about his behavior. Not that he was being bitter towards the billionaire, he didn't think he could ever be cross with him but the mocking jester next to him was making it difficult to focus on anything but the clown. Joker had been taunting him through most of the phone call, putting doubts into his head that Bruce wouldn't be bothering with him if Jack showed his true self. Disheartening as Joker's words had been when Bruce had invited him for coffee all Jack could feel was a deep seated happiness. When the phone call ended, Joker would not leave him alone.

Joker's constant overburdening prescience had gotten so awful that when eleven at night rolled around all Jack could even think of doing was leaving for the bench. It was the one place where Joker seemed to avoid him all together and when he informed the clown that's where he was heading, he took a small victory at the way that the overconfident demeanor shifted into ire. Was it that tactical of a move to irritate an infamous murderer? Definitely not. But when Joker complained during the long walk to the bench it was worth it. A power play was going on between the two as Joker wanted nothing more than to avoid the bench and lake all together, like Gotham itself had banned him from ever stepping foot there and Jack for once since the hallucinations first started felt like he was now the more dominate of the two which was an achievement in itself.

"You really think being out at night in Gotham is that intelligent of an Idea?" Joker persisted with his attempts to keep the upper hand. "Kiddo, ya know nothing about this city like I do, you won't last long out here with all the weirdos that come out when the Bats signal shines high in the sky, listen to good ol' Uncle J and you'll actually get somewhere."

"The only place I want to be is as far away from you as possible." Jack kept walking with his head down to avoid odd looks from strangers. Most people didn't venture out at night in this putrid city unless they absolutely had no choice.

Joker gasped over dramatically as he walked backwards in front of Jack, never once losing his footing as he did so, he remarked, "You can't possibly mean that? What would you be if it wasn't for me? Hmm?" His voice deepened.

"Mentally healthy." Jack replied dryly.

Acidic green eyes rolled at that comment.

"Was that your attempt at a joke? You should leave the jokes to the professional's kid," he grinned, "Want to hear one?" His voice took on a childish glee.

"Not particularly."

Joker shook his head, as he spun in his spot to be facing the direction Jack was walking as he slowed his stride to be next to Jack as he hooked his arm with his as he did several days before.

"Don't be a sourpuss, it's a good one, stop me if you heard this one. How do you save a man from drowning?" A pause. "Remove your foot from their head."

"That's not exactly amusing, you may need to work on your material." Green eyes glanced at the chalk white face and he could see the acidic green darken in interest.

"You just don't seem to get that the joke is about you and I, well more speaking about you that is. I've never been a fan of having to explain a joke but just for you pal I shall break my rule," Joker waited expectantly for Jack to thank him for what he considered generosity but when there was no response he huffed and continued his train of thought. "You see, Jack. You're the one drowning in the pools of insanity, desperately wanting to be saved from succumbing to suffocating in all that madness, but here's the kicker I'm the one with my foot on your head keeping you from gasping air of that sweet, sweet, sanity and well, I'll let you in on a little secret," his lips brushed against Jack's ear as he leaned in, "No matter how many times you visit that little safe place of yours, I have no intention of removing my foot." He pulled away and laughed in his sadistic amusement.

Jack felt a cold shiver down his spine as he processed the deeper meaning behind the Joker's sick outlook of his situation. His body tenses at the implications of what the murderer had in store for him. His pacing in his walk slowed as he contemplated turning around and just giving up his chance at peace tonight. If he hadn't already bought a few slices of bread for the fish then he might have done just that. Jack imagined the fish in the lake starving for what they hoped would come and just like Joker's viewpoint of Jack's fate he felt the same as they did. If, Joker wanted to drive Jack mad with insanity like his own then he was already winning. Any victory that he could make leeway would only be torn down the second that Joker had him away from the bench. Opposing such a chaotic force that was the Clown Prince of Crime was an improbability for someone like Jack.

Joker whistled a merry tune as they turned their way into one of the city's many alleyways. The clowns mood changing from the irritated from Jack's small victory to gleeful in his own. It was obvious to Jack that Joker knew that he had the cards in his favor and any hand Jack dealt would be trumped in the end. Having no clear cut strategy on keeping his own sanity, his shoulders slumped as his green eyes stayed on the ground. If he had been more observant of his environment and not so much on his distressed musing than he would have heard the three footsteps closing in on him from behind before it was too late to react. Unfortunately for Jack, that's exactly what happened.

Gotham City was a crime ridden city, a fact that like the guaranteed awful weather, the citizens living there accepted it. A city in such disarray that it needed a man dressed as a Bat to protect the streets after dark. Where going out at night was like signing a death certificate or a waver for bodily harm to befall ones person. Like, Jack despite all of this people still expected to never be put in peril. Gotham's citizens had to be optimistic that they could go on a stroll in an alleyway and not expect to be mugged. Pessimism should have been at the fore thought of everyone's mind instead at least then this city's citizens would become realists themselves. So when Jack's, back hit the hard cement wall of the alley before he knew what hit him he had walked into the same mindset trap that every Gotham citizen before and would be after him did.

Green eyes widened as he was now trapped between three bulkier than him men. One on his left, another on his right and the one he was most concerned about holding a knife to his throat. Chestnut eyes shined as they gazed into the fearful eyes of his prey and Jack cursed himself for letting Joker distract him. If he hadn't allowed his mind to wander so much then he wouldn't be in the predicament that he was now in. Darting his eyes to the left and right of him he took in that one of the men was holding a crowbar and the other had a nine millimeter hand gun tucked in his waist band. His heart pounded in his chest as his flight or fight instincts for survival were kicking in. The feel of the blade against his jugular was a constant reminder that any ill-timed move would end with his neck in a Glasgow split. There weren't many options presented to him and his eyes looked around for the

Joker in a foolish attempt to have the murderer help him.

When he spotted his hallucination behind the man in front of him the sight of Joker's purple suit having changed color into black was a painful reminder that Joker was just a figment of his mental instability. If the Clown Prince of Crime was actually present then these punks wouldn't have even thought to choose Jack as an easy target. Which grievous as it was, they had chosen well. Jack was thin and not in any way to his knowledge a fighter so for the three men he was an easy pickings for what they had sought to gain with their criminal activity. He couldn't believe how effortless it was to fool himself that the Joker was real and as alive as he was and even in that moment his mind rejected the fact as his green eyes pleaded with acidic green to save him. How absolutely pathetic he felt when all he had received was an amused sneer in return and his attention went back to the man who was moving the blade away from his throat to speak with him.

"Don't try any funny business and you won't get hurt. Right boys?" The leader of the small group addressed his cohorts. Jack knew better than to trust any promises from the other man.

Joker laughed a raspy laugh and it was hard for Jack not to revert his gaze back to the hallucination of the infamous clown. "No, Funny business he says? That's a riot! Doesn't he realize who he's dealing with?" Joker spoke with bemusement ever present in his voice.

"Right, hand over all your money and we won't need to get rough with ya." The one on his left responded.

"Oh, rough this bozo over here says. Sounds like he's flirting, doesn't he? Wonder if he'd like it if I were rough with him? What do you say, Jack?" Joker purred as he draped his arm on the mugger in front of Jack's shoulders and when the man gave no reaction to Joker's presence, Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"No? Is this fucker actually saying no to us?" The one on his right spoke up and delivered a hard punch into Jack's side which had Jack gasping for air as he leaned forward only to be pushed back even harder into the wall.

"Guys got guts, tell ya that. Wonder if he realizes how much of an idiotic shit he is?" The hoarse laughter from the criminal was more grating on Jack's ears than Joker's laugh ever was.

Breathing, heavily, green eyes pleaded with Joker again to do anything that might be of use to him no matter how pointless it was. His sanity leaving him more and more with the terror of his situation becoming more prevalent.

"Please." He choked out and even though he was talking to the Joker the other men just mocked him more so.

"Not so tough are ya? Begging already and all it took was one punch. Such a sorry excuse as I have ever seen one." The ring leader spoke as he yanked Jack's brown hair tightly, snapping his head up and still all Jack could look at was the Joker. Red stained lips grinned at the pleas for his help and acidic green eyes looked directly into Jack's own hinting that he wouldn't like the cost of having that said help he was asking for.

"Aww, dontcha worry, Jackey these punks here don't look so tough," Joker snickered. "I've had tougher men pouring me my morning cereal without any complaints, _hehe_ ," Peeking around at all three men before continuing, "I have to say I'm disappointed in them though, after all can they be more bland." The clown scoffed. "I mean who resorts to mugging anymore? Only the uncreative. Shouldn't these fine gents be robbing a bank? Shooting some rich kids parents? Poisoning postal stamps?" Joker grin became impossibly large. "That reminds me, have I ever told you the story of how, Batsy saved little ol' me from the electric chair because I got framed by a more clever person than these three fellows? Well it all started with these poisoned stamps as I was saying-"

"You're prattling is not helping." Jack interrupted Joker to the confusion of the three muggers.

"What was that?!" The man in front of him snarled.

"You don't need to be rude and interrupt me. It was a fun story." Joker pouted.

Jack just could wrap his head around at the absurdity of the Joker. Of all the times to pull this type of shit the clown just had to do it now. Momentarily losing focus on the situation at hand his green eyes shot daggers in the Joker's direction. His glare having none of the intended affect that he desired.

"Telling me a story isn't going to help me get out of this." He fired back.

"Since you so rudely interrupted you will never know now won't you?" Joker retorted.

"This isn't exactly the time for that." Jack stated the obvious.

"Great we got a real loon who talks to himself." The one on his left muttered.

"Might as well leave him as dinner for the rats, we'd be doing this city a favor. To many nut jobs running around it as there is. Search the crazy boys." The ring leader's voice held dangerous irritation.

Jack's attention caught back to the sentence of where these men intended to murder him and desperately any venom he had for the Clown Prince of Crime went away instantly. As fingers dug into his suits pockets his body tried to squirm free to no prevail. When they found the few slices of bread for the fish he only wanted to help and threw it to the dirty concrete like trash as the ring leader crushed the bread under his boot and mocked him for having such a thing in his pockets in the first place, which was the last straw for Jack. How dare they taint the one good deed he always tried to accomplish. Helping the fish in the lake was precious to him. One of the only things he wanted to protect and went out of his way the first time he talked to Bruce to do just that. Opening up to someone who could have recoiled from him at any moment but had decided not to. Which had resulted in a promise from the billionaire to a no body like Jack that the one good place in Gotham would be protected. The starving fish whose lives that he could relate to. These street punks had opened the flood gates to darker impulses hidden deep away from the surface and in doing so made the Joker more in control of Jack's mental state.

"Well, look at this! They pushed you just a little too far, haven't they? Such a shame for them. Time to have some real fun. Hehe" Joker's voice was lovingly sweet.

Joker disappeared from view as Jack allowed the psychopath the win in their power play for the situation. Blinking, acidic green eyes narrowed on the three men's ring leader. A chuckle escaped his throat and slowly turned into full blown laughter. With more force than Jack had expected his body to do so his knee went straight into the man's stomach. Surprising him as his expression blanched and gave Jack enough time to grab the man by the chain of his nose piercing and pull down hard, ripping the skin as he pulled out. A curling scream filled the alley as blood gushed out of the new wound on the ring leader's face and Jack could only smirk as his chest vibrated in maniacal laughter. The other two men were stunned but quickly responded by grabbing Jack's arms and holding him back. Squirming to get free and cause more damage on his assailants, he couldn't help but be having the time of his life.

"You insane son of a bitch!" The incensed man yelled, "You'll fucking pay for that!"

"Hehe, Have to say you look better like that, much better than that hideous mug of yours that you had before, but you know what they say, there's always room for improvement." Jack spoke but it wasn't his voice coming from his lips but the Joker's. He hardly felt the knife sinking into his stomach like cutting through butter as the punk stabbed him multiple times. When he pulled the blade out of Jack's stomach a fourth time and was about to stab the knife into his throat another scream came forth from the ring leader.

Time seemed to slow down for all involved in that moment. Curses from the man were the only sound that was even barely registered to anyone. All eyes looked at the hand that once held a knife and what had been torn clean through the middle of the ring leaders hand was a now blood soaked batarang. Four heads snapped upwards as the silhouette of the Bat of Gotham swooped down upon them. When three looked on in aghast, green eyes looked up in nothing but admiration.

"It's the Bat!"

Jack didn't know who out of the men had shouted but he was shoved roughly to the hard concrete floor below in the muggers attempt to flee from a very irate Batman. The impact and the shock of Batman's appearance on the scene gave Jack back his control. He couldn't remember why he was now laying on his stomach on the dirty concrete as his abdomen was seeping out his life supply. His forehead pressed against the floor as he listened to the chaotic sounds around him. Someone had come to save him and that's all that mattered.

Batman did not expect for his night to turn out the way it did. Him even stumbling across the situation that Jack had found himself in was merely a coincidence as he was investigating a weapons deal regarding the Penguin that was informed after integrating a henchman was not too far from here. A scream of pain had caught his attention and by the time he made it to the rooftop of the alley way did he realize what was happening and just to who it was happening to. Bruce did not even expect that of all the people he would encounter tonight it would be Jack that needed his help. The Dark Knight would have come and investigated regardless of who was in trouble but see that it was Jack just irked at his mind and something in him snapped in that instance releasing all his bent up rage that he kept under lock and key.

Jack used to be the Joker. He knew that and with that knowledge with seeing three goons that could never even hold up a candle to the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, getting the better of him was to disturbing for Batman's mind to handle. Joker was always known to be able to handle himself no matter how much odds were stacked against him. Only, Batman being to the only person to ever be able to get a handle on him. Joker wasn't a person he knew to be defenseless and was as dangerous as a human being could get. When the crimson coated blade that had been plunged into Jack's stomach shined as evidence to the contrary, the Dark Knight just couldn't control the way that made him react.

As the cowards tried to scurry from him all he wanted to feel was their bones break beneath his knuckles. A deep darkening impulsive reaction that he had only ever felt in long battles with his greatest enemy. The three men had chosen the wrong person to make look vulnerable in front of the Dark Knight and when his fist connected with the man who had done so face he was sure they had realized the grave mistake they had made. Grabbing the man by the back of the neck he slammed his forehead into the metal fire escape, knocking him out cold in the process. Dropping, his body to the ground, it still didn't sate the bubbling ire within. Turning his attention the man holding the crowbar, he took a threatening step towards him.

"Hey, man. No need for that," His shakes voice panicked as he threw the crowbar to the ground in attempt to avoid being hurt like his friend. "See, I'm unharmed!" When that didn't stop Batman's approach he took off running.

"No get away!"

He could have let the man who surrendered escape. Hell, if he had been in any other mood and had Penguin still to deal with he might have. This time was different. Penguin's weapons deal was the farthest thing from his mind as all he could think about was seeing that crimson blade shine in a mockery of all that he knew about the Joker. It was an insult to what Bruce remembered and it was a feeling he wanted to distance himself from. The only way that seemed possible was making those who had done this to them both to pay. Pulling out the Bat-claw he took aim and fired. It tore through the man's shirt and into his shoulder and a curse was yelled as Batman hit the retract button, which knocked the man off his feet as he was being dragged on his back towards him.

Jack felt his chin be tapped upwards by a black dress shoe and green eyes looked up at the Joker. Acidic green eyes looked down at him and tilted his head as he pointed behind him where Batman was preoccupied too much with one of the men he had been dealing with to notice the one he hadn't dealt with yet who had the gun pulling out his weapon from his waistband.

"I know your busy bleeding all over the floor, Jack, but be a friend and help my darling little playmate out won't you?" Joker's voice held an underlining threat, if he didn't.

"How?" Jack asked and when Joker pointed at the discarded crowbar with a smirk, which was the only answer he needed.

Reaching for the crowbar, he stood up, his wounds forgotten about as he spotted the man start to aim his gun at Batman with a shaky hand and was trying to steady his aim to get the one chance shot that he had. If the punk missed then the Bat would be on him in a second and there would be no second shots. Jack moved in quickly and as he raised the crowbar his body froze as he just didn't have the ability to purposely hurt someone himself.

"Let me help you." Joker purred behind him and Jack felt his gloved hand clasped over his. The swing the came down was with more the clowns force than Jack's and it hit its mark. A gun shot went off as the metal hit the man's hand, breaking the bones but it through off his aim and the shot fired downwards and away from Batman.

"Hit him again." Joker encouraged and when the man turned to look at the one who broke his hand, Jack's arm with Joker still holding it, swung the crowbar into the man's jaw shattering the bones and forcing the injured man on his knees.

"Do It, Jack, He tried to shoot, Batsy, if anyone deserves to be beat with a crowbar it's him." Joker spat out with venom and dark amusement as Jack complied and hit the man for a third time on the back and knocking him to ground beneath.

Raising the crowbar again he took another swing, shattering the man's ribs, as he curled in on himself to protect his body from each blow that Jack delivered. Blood was seeping underneath the writhing body and as Jack raised the crowbar again he stopped. For lying there he didn't see the man who had tried to shoot the Bat, no, what he saw was a bleeding young boy in a green, red and yellow costume. Black hair drenched in blood as swelling made the child's face almost unrecognizable. One side of him had childish glee radiating all over such an image and that frightened Jack to no end. For what kind of sick monster must someone be to get their kicks at brutalizing a young boy to near death? This wasn't Jack. He could barely even say an unkind word to a rude landlady. How could he ever want to beat someone with a crowbar let alone a defenseless child? That kind of stuff was what the Joker would find pleasure in and his influence was poisoning the very core of who he was. Dropping the crowbar to the ground he stumbled back into the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. When he blinked the boy was replaced with a man groaning in pain and his green eyes went to the side to see Joker sitting next to him his acidic eyes focused intensely off to the side.

"What did you do?" A deep voice caught his attention and his head moved slowly to look at the approaching Batman. Blood dripped from the Bats black gloved knuckles and even if the sight would be intimidating to anyone else, Jack was mesmerized by it. He couldn't take his eyes off each crimson drop that hit the concrete. It was just so captivating to him and if he were to die tonight just seeing Batman in this way would have been enough for him to die happily. He wondered if the reason for thinking so was more because of Batman or more because of Joker's influence ever present in his mind.

"Batsy, looks the best when he allows himself to loosen up and doesn't hold himself back from the Bat King that he has always meant to be. I always love seeing him like this. It's like the best Christmas present that a clown can get." Joker's voice held a warmth that Jack had never heard before and yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling the same way. Batman just looked how he imagined the protector of Gotham to be. It was just disappointing that he didn't look his best for such a meeting.

Realizing he had been asked a question he mumbled his reply as the blood loss was starting to take its toll on his body. "He tried to shoot you, I couldn't let him do that." It was quick and to the point something he thought the Bat would appreciate given his stoic demeanor.

Batman's blue eyes hidden under the white slit in his cowl narrowed at the crimson staining Jack's white suit. He had faintly recalled hearing the sound of a gunshot but in his incensed state of mind he hardly paid it any mind. Bruce wasn't proud of himself with how he had reacted so violently to see the man he used to know as Joker being in such a predicament and it was a lack of control that would haunt him for the upcoming nights. That's how it always seemed to be when it came down to anything regarding the Clown Prince of Crime for him. Every encounter was chipping away at his restraints and even when technically the Joker as he knew him wasn't here being replaced by the bleeding man before him it all had the same effect. A toxin that once infected would never leave its presence behind no matter how much time had passed.

When he had finally gotten better control over his impulses he was just relieved that he hadn't crossed his one line. The irony if he had done given the circumstances he was sure Joker would die from laughter like his victims at the very thought. However seeing the aftermath that had unfolded with his knowledge behind him stirred even more unpleasant memories. A blood stained crowbar laying next to a beaten and broken body made his stomach drop. It almost sent him over the edge all over again when he approached Jack and this time he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself. His mind calmed when he had heard the explanation for Jack's actions and now it left him with a whole new dilemma he had to deal with. Jack was bleeding profusely and would need treatment soon.

Bending down on one knee to get a better vantage point to inspect how badly the injury was, he spoke with a tension in his voice. "Let me see the wound." It came off as a request but they both knew it was a demand. Jack didn't protest as Batman, pulled up his grey dress-shirt. Each laceration was deep enough that Jack would need stitches if he wasn't going to bleed out in this alleyway.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Batman? Will I have to call off work tomorrow? Heh" Jack's voice was barely audible with his shallow breathing.

This left Batman in a conflicting impasse and he wasn't sure which direction to take. On one hand, this man used to be the most dangerous man in Gotham who last time he was around caused the majority of this city's people to suffer. If Bruce saves him now there was no guarantee that his plan to keep Joker from resurfacing again would even be a success. As it stood he had just witnessed Jack sharing the same brutality that had killed his second son and partner Robin. He may have not murdered the man by beating him with a crowbar and that might have count for something if were anyone else he was dealing with. As savage as the action was, Jack's reasoning for it played a factor. The man had been trying to protect Batman, still there had been times where Joker had done the very same with that not changing the fact that he was still a mass murderer who would always kill again. It wouldn't be hard at all to just grapple away and deal with Penguins weapons deal and leave Jack to his fate. The Dark Knight wouldn't reproach anyone for making that decision. From the start his decision had already been made for him. The same outcome that would always happen. Despite who Joker was Batman had always went out of his way to save him no matter what cruelty the man committed. That's what separated the Dark Knight from the rest of Gotham.

With the responsibility of saving Jack's life over leaving him to die he now had to make an even harder choice. The man needed to be stitched up and the question was where to take him to do so. A hospital sounded like the appropriate choice and again that's exactly what would have been done if it were any other person. As the alternative location was as impractical as could possibly get that was seeming like the only conclusion he could come to. If Jack went to the hospital he couldn't be reassured that someone wouldn't find out who the bleeding man used to be. Not looking like the Joker didn't change the fact that if any tests were done to find out Jack's identity that it wouldn't turn out to be conclusive that he was in fact the infamous murderer. That just wasn't a risk, Batman could take. An event like that could set back any progress that could ever be made into an impossibility. So as grudging and downright foolish as it was, he had no choice but to take Jack to the cave and take care of the man himself.

"You'll need stitches to stop the bleeding but first I have to bandage you up for you won't bleed out before I can take you somewhere to do so." He informed him.

"I'm sure I'm in capable hands." Jack gave a ghost of a smile as his eyes closed shut. His skin was becoming paler by the passing minutes. The exertion of beating a man with a crowbar had made the damage worse on his body. Giving, Bruce less time than he would have to help him.

With a course of action set, using a device to have his Bat-mobile come to his location as well as sending out a message to the GCPD to deal with the men he took down, he opened one of the holders in his utility belt where he kept very basic first aid equipment that were needed in case of frequent situations he found himself or other in, he pulled out some bandages and gauge to wrap them to slow the bleeding for now.

"Hold your shirt up and lean forward."

"Anything you say, Batman." Jack mumbled as he did as he was told to do so.

Bruce has had enough experience with this very thing that it didn't take him much time at all to have the lacerations bandage up. Jack seemed more out of it but when green eyes looked up at him as Batman stood, he could see a familiar appreciation that just made his heart ache. It was the same look he had received when he had promised to save the bench. The same look that even Joker had given him countless times during the years that he had known him. A look that had Batman saving the man's life time and time again. He had called the man Jack used to be friend once and when he saw the appreciation and admiration in those green orbs despite all the chaos that usually followed he could understand why he had done so in that moment. It was a bitter sweet pill to swallow and the only way he could deal with it was focusing on the task at hand.

"Can you stand?"

Bruce helped him to his feet but that wasn't effective as just with a couple of steps, Jack stumbled and if Batman hadn't been there to keep him steady he would have fallen right back down to the ground.

"Sorry." He gasped out.

"It's alright. I'll carry you."

The sound of the Batmobile made itself known and he lifted up, Jack into his arms, his right arm supporting his back and his other arm under his legs. Always he was amazed at how light the lean body he had felt when he did this. This wasn't the first time he had to carry him and he doubted it would be his last but each time he did so it concerned him of how little Joker must have actually eaten. A healthy lifestyle was never the forte of the clown he knew and it really shouldn't surprise him but as Jack leaned his head on Batman's chest those same concerns came back at full force. It was an odd thought that such a light weight form could be so dangerous. Joker was always a contradiction and underestimating him for his appearance was always a deadly mistake. With Jack pressed against his chest as he carried him, Bruce found himself doing just that. It was almost unfathomable that this same man who fed fish at a lake no one but the two of them cared about was able to almost beat a man to death. Feeling out of character for the light hearted man he was acquaintance with as Bruce Wayne but knew in a whole different light as the Dark Knight. The two sides that he had witnessed resonating recollection of his experience with the Joker. He wasn't the Joker at least right now he wasn't and that fact changed how Batman would handle him.

"Keep a hand over the bandage and apply pressure to slow the bleeding."

Jack gave a hum of acknowledgement as his blood stained white gloves did just that. Once he had gotten Jack to the passenger side of the Batmobile he almost regretted having to put him down to get him in the car. A groan of discomfort had him handling the man even more delicately. It was an odd sensation how much care he was taking in not hurting the man who would before he would seek him out to infect as much pain as Joker deserved. With, Jack though it was different, he felt he had no choice in trying and taking the opposite approach as he normally did with the clown. When he was completely positive that Jack was strapped in and had a blindfold on him for he wouldn't memorize their destination, he closed the door and contacted Alfred through the interlink in his cowl to inform him to have the medical supplies ready in the Bat-cave as well to stay inside the manor until he had come back inside himself. Alfred hadn't questioned his reasons but he was sure that inquire of questions would come regardless. Getting into the car himself he made his way to the one location where he knew latter he would chastise himself for doing so.

xxx

High pitched squeaking sounds from above felt eerily familiar to Jack as his consciousness was returning to him. How long had he been out for anyways? When did he go home and fall asleep? Wasn't he headed to the one place of comfort he had in this world? His bare skin on his back felt cold and he couldn't comprehend why that was the case. Slowly he opened his heavy green eyes and had to close them immediately as a bright light hit them. Is it day time already? He wondered. Giving it a second try he opened them more slowly this time. Squinting against the light he could make out shapes in the darkness. It took him about a minute to realize he was in a cave and that sent a wave of consternation through him as he tried to pull away to escape as fast as possible. When he did so, strong hands held him down and he shook his head frantically in terror.

"Let me go! I don't want to wear that disgusting thing! Let me go!" He begged the Joker as he was positive that was the one restraining him. His nightmare ever prevalent in his mind.

"Calm down. If you move to quickly you'll reopen your stitches. You have to calm down."

That voice. Just like how when he was asleep earlier a voice had awoken him from the insanity and brought him back to reality. At the time in his half-conscious mind he had thought it was Bruce calling out to him. This time he was wide awake and could tell that it wasn't. Being certain of anything these days was becoming a daunting task for him. Hesitantly, Jack decided to trust the voice telling him to relax and he ceased his violent struggling. When those hands were sure that he was relaxing enough to move away from him they did so. He could hear the sound of the lamp above him being moved and the light was no longer blinding. Turning his head he focused of the outline of the Bat until his vision was no longer blurry.

"Batman?" He asked still unsure if what he was seeing was real or just another illusion.

"You're not in danger. I was able to get you here in time. You've been out for about an hour. Do you remember anything?"

Jack didn't respond right away as his green eyes just watched as Batman rose from his seat and started to put away the medical supplies. He was laying on a gurney which explained to him why he had been cold upon waking.

"You can sit up, if you'd like," Batman added as gave a sideways glance to Jack. "Just be careful, you lost a lot of blood so you'll most likely be dizzy." There was a distance in his deep voice that made Jack frown.

The light from the lamp made the Bat-suit more visible to him as Jack slowly sat up. The first thing that caught his attention the most was a small detail that he doubted most would pay attention to. He didn't know why but he felt like it was a complete change to the suit that he didn't think he had ever seen before. No, this was the first time he had met Batman wasn't it? Then why did this one little thing intrigue him so much. Purple, the whole inside of his cape was purple. It was dark in color but the inside of his cape was without a thread of doubt purple. His smile became huge as the realization made his heart skip a beat. Not caring why such a revelation as minuscular as a simple choice of color for the inside of Batman's cape made him so euphoric feeling he simply embraced it. Green eyes stayed glued to the inside of Batman's cape as he slowly made his way into a sitting position, wincing at the searing pain that the action caused on his wounds.

"I think he chose the color because he missed me," Joker commented next to him and Jack only gave him a sideways glance seeing that Joker was no longer in his black suit but back to his normal purple one. "It's about time, Bat added some color to his attire. My influence must be rubbing off on him." Jack noticed the same thing he had first came to a conclusion to when he watch Joker's pupils in the cafe with Bruce. They expanded for Batman but even more so than they ever did when it was around the billionaire. A mental note he would have to make for latter.

Jack remember everything that took place before he had passed out. The men who had mugged him, threatening his life. Joker's taunts when he desperately needed help only to be asked for his assistance once Batman had come on the scene. Beating the man with the crowbar that now made him feel nauseous. Yes, he could remember it all. The way how Batman had bandaged him up when he was fighting to stay conscious, to the gentle way the Bat held him in his arms as he carried him to the car. He hadn't been left there to die and the Bat hadn't left him for the police when he had violently assaulted a man in front of the vigilante. Looking around the cave he could see that he had been brought to Gotham's Dark Knights base of operations. The last thing he could recall was being blindfolded and now that made even more sense why that was. His green eyes returned when Batman handed him a black shirt that was not his own.

"It's a little large but your clothing is ruined and I guessed that you would like something to wear. The cave can get low in temperature at night and it's better to be safe."

"Thank you." Jack smiled as he took the shirt and with much attentiveness to his wounds he put the oversized shirt on.

Batman gave a stiff nod and seemed even more out of place despite the fact that this was his home where the Bat should be most comfortable in. It seemed he wanted to say something and was having trouble doing so as well as the same time wanting to leave the cave as fast as he could. Jack's eyes went back in the Joker's direction as the clown was striding around this area of the cave giving amused laughs here and there. Joker looked over his shoulder like he knew when Jack was watching him and grinned.

"Have to say, Jackey. We should move in here. So much better than that place you call an abode," Joker skipped back towards them and leaned his arm against Batman's shoulder. "Besides we could spend more time with Batsy and I know how much he must miss our dance. Do you miss him yet?" He glanced at Jack.

 _How could I miss someone I just met?_

Thinking on it though, he could see how effortless it would become to miss never seeing the Dark Knight in all his glory again. Batman gave off a presence that one couldn't turn their eyes from. He remember how that intimidating prescience went towards him, with blood dripping from his gloved knuckles and how he felt in that moment. Like his whole life was becoming something new. He wanted to be able to see him in action again this time preferably not laying on dirty concrete as he almost bleed to death. Batman was like a shadow to him one that could be seen but never truly there to reach out to and the thought made him frown. Jack knew after tonight he'd probably only ever get glimpses of the Bat from newspapers or on the news and that would be as far as he could get. Seeing, how even more distant the Bat was becoming he spoke up before he could even stop himself.

"Batman, can I ask you something?" That got his avoidance he was radiating with to snap to attention and he nodded. Jack debated with himself if even asking the questions that have been plaguing his mind would actually be a good idea or not. True, Batman had just saved his life and even went to all the trouble to bring him here but how would he react if he mentioned that he had hallucinations of the Joker every day.

"Don't tell him," Joker was by his side in a minute his acidic green eyes narrowed with malice at him. "You'll spoil all the fun if you tell him now. Let him be the detective that he likes to play, don't ruin the game for him." Joker hissed out and it kept Jack rethinking what he should ask him instead. Deciding to only give a tiny bit of information away in the hopes of at least getting one of his many questions answered. Joker was right in his own way, Jack didn't want to be the reason for whatever mood the Bat would become if he opened up to him.

"After, Joker's attack was everyone cured or are there still people showing side effects?" The darkening look in Joker's eyes made him realize he gave away too much information already.

Up to this point, Bruce had been doing his best to get a grip on this oddity of a situation. When Jack had been unconscious it was easier on his mind to focus on the task at hand. He hadn't expected that when the man did regain consciousness that he would be in such a panic that he had to hold him down. That moment and the words that were too incoherent for him to decipher had thrown his demeanor for a loop. Batman just did not know how to deal with this and was going by the way he normally handled things he didn't process by distancing himself as much as possible. He took each moment in stride and only focused on one task at a time. Cleaning up the medical supplies gave him some breathing room and that only lasted a short while. He made sure Jack was alright with sitting up like he should do. The cave was close to freezing at night and so he did the practical thing and gave the man under his care one of his shirts.

Now he felt at a loss of how else to proceed and he knew the longer Jack was in the cave the worse it would get. When the question was asked of him that changed everything. Before he couldn't wait long enough for Jack to leave but now he wanted to investigate any information he could get out of him no matter how long that took. Only he couldn't really follow through with the urge as he was walking on a razors edge. If, Jack had no memories of being Joker then there was only so much he could actually tell him to avoid bringing those dangerous reminiscences back to the forefront of Jack's mind and possibly allowing Joker back into the world in the process. This was complicated and he would take the situation with cautiousness.

"Yes, some people are still infected. Why do ask? Are there any side effects you're dealing with?"

Jack glanced away from him and his finger slowly traced the yellow outline of his Bat symbol on his chest absentmindedly and Batman allowed him to do so. When green eyes looked back up at him he still continued the movement with his finger as he spoke. "I was just wondering. I lost my memory in the attack is all and I was wondering if that happened to anyone else." There wasn't much to go off in that statement and Bruce doubted by the way Jack was withdrawing inwards the he would be able to get more out of him.

"There have been cases of amnesia," he commented. "However if it's permeant remains to be seen." God he hoped, Jack's amnesia was permeant unlike Bruce's had been. This seemed the only way that the Joker could be rehabilitated and that would be the best outcome for all of Gotham.

"I see. Well, regardless, I'm just thankful I survived," he chuckled then. "Got to look at the smaller things in life, right Batman?"

Bruce would die before he admitted it but a small fraction of him missed the Joker's pet names for him. Being called just by his alias by someone he knew for years to do the exact opposite at any given opportunity felt like there was a void he could escape from. Like without hearing them he was missing a part of himself and as asinine as the fact was he could only deny it so much. Deny it he shall to his dying day as opening that Pandora's Box would bring with it emotions he did not want to comprehend for a single day in his life. However, keeping his city safe was more important than a nostalgic feeling that he should not even be having in the first place. It didn't change how Jack was just a man with no memories of his past that still needed his help. Gotham City would have to wait as always the Joker was his responsibility to handle when no one else could and for now that applied to Jack's health.

"It's up to you what happens now. You can get some more rest here and I can monitor for the remainder of the night to make sure that nothing happens or I can either drive you to the hospital to be monitored there." Ignoring, Jack's comment on smaller things as he remembered his proposal to protecting the bench and lake he had to deal with in the morning. Looking at the smaller things in life may have been a nice thought but obligations always pulled him away from doing so.

Batman didn't want Jack to take the second option as much as he didn't want the man to take the first. He had been feeling enough guilt as it was for even spending time with the former Joker as Bruce. However there just wasn't much choices he could make. There was still risks of complications with how much blood Jack did lose and he did need to be monitored for his health. If Jack chose here, then he was sure to be interrogated by Alfred even more so than he was already expecting. Let alone of all the risks of having the man who used to be the Joker in the cave at all. Still, he had brought Jack here in the first place instead of the hospital to avoid a situation that he might not be able to prevent. Not wanting to keep the man against his will as he was technically innocent of any wrong doing other than over use of force in defense he let the cards fall where they would and would act accordingly. Bruce allowed himself a moment of relaxation to calm his turmoil filled mind and guilt that had been eating away at him for days. Jack stayed silent as he mulled his options over, his finger still tracing the Bat-symbol and then he spoke and sealed the deal.

"I'll stay here for the night. I trust you to watch over me."


	3. Chapter 3

The crimson that was staining on his black gloved knuckles was shining brightly even in the somewhat dim lighting of the Bat-cave; it mocked him for his loss of control. Holding promises of brutality he barely kept under lock and key. Taunting him as the Joker had done so over the years with revaluations of if he wasn't as morally just as he proclaimed to be. Even the squeaks of bats overhead couldn't bring him out of the self-doubts that were washing over him. Batman had saved the Joker's life; yet again. Even if the man he had protected, brought to his place of security had no memory of years past. Batman could make as many excuses as he wanted to stabilize himself against the ever growing guilt, but none of it would hold any weight at the implications of his actions. A decision that could be as detrimental for everyone involved because in the end he couldn't bring himself to let the man he knew as the Joker to die. To finally waste away into only memories for all who once knew him.

Wasn't that the same mistake he always made?

Always putting the murderer's safety over the ones he loved?

' _Because the ugly truth of it is Bats, is that you love me more than them'_

A constant decision that made Joker's statement at the malicious dinner table he specifically set up for Batman seem to ring true.

' _You know it, I know it, and now they know it, too. They know how you want me to kill them.'_

Batman clenched his fists as he tried not to remember. Tried not to think on it and not let the reality set in that perhaps, through all of the Joker's ramblings, the manic might have been right. The Bat-Suit feeling more constricting than it had ever felt before. He wanted to remove it; shake off the suffocating feeling as if that would dissipate the memories of Joker's words as well. Despite knowing that nothing could accomplish that task.

' _How you leave the doors unlocked at night. Hoping I get them.'_

Was that really what Batman was doing by bringing Jack here? By not letting him die? By not doing what would be for the greater good over his own morality?

 _No._

Batman couldn't allow himself to think that. Couldn't allow the loathing that crept around his heart; threatening to mold and harden it. He just couldn't have sat back and let anyone no matter how deserving perish if he could be there to prevent it. If he did then he would be no different than what he fought against. Jack wasn't the Joker. Not really. Not anymore. The tests he run proved that. Even Jack's blood didn't have the same potent toxicity that the Joker used to. No chemical burns that caused his skin to be chalk white. Not even the scars anymore that proved as a testament of years of bloodshed just to get Batman's attention.

 _Did that really matter?_

Ever since their last battle in the cave even Batman didn't have the psychical scars that coated his body previously.

 _The mental scars, however, always remained._

Batman wondered if the same could be said for Jack as well.

It wasn't a comforting thought, but one he had to consider. When he had spent time with Jack as Bruce Wayne though, everything felt different. He could never seem to find a glimpse of the cruelty that used to linger in every movement that the Joker made. Didn't hear the callous mirth even when Jack would let out a small laugh. Honestly, very little resembled the Joker in the man known as Jack. Even the green eyes weren't as bright. Didn't have the same shade of color -just off by a small margin- or coldness he was accustomed to seeing. Where pupils were no longer tiny pin pricks unless gazing at the Dark Knight himself. By all accounts, Jack seemed like a stable; if not socially awkward individual. Jack even went out of his way to feed starving fish which only resulted in him getting injured and brought here in the first place. Joker would have never shed a single thought of a small act of kindness that would be so insignificant to anyone else, but spoke volumes to Batman of how so unlike the Joker, Jack actually was.

There was no solace that could be found. No form of security in realizing these things. He knew how quickly that could change. How just one bad day -as Joker put it- could destroy any semblance of peace. Semantics that was all they were at this point. When Batman should find reassurance he was only left with trepidation. A simple fact that there was a dead-line for when everything fell apart all over again. Which if that ever occurred could they even survive this time? The forlorn conclusion was that, no, they couldn't. All he knew was that he would do everything in his capacity to prevent that very outcome. End the never ending repeating cycle of fate that Gotham seemed determined to thrust upon them.

Would it have been better if they died in that cave? Bruce thought bitterly to himself.

It wasn't the first nor will it probably be the last time he would question if they should have survived. At the time he had accepted his long overdue demise. Willingly to just rest there as everything he fought for collapsed like the structure of the cave. Batman had foiled Joker's farewell to Gotham City and Batman alike. A perfect ending to their yearlong dance -Joker's choice of words- and to just let go into the abyss. No more long nights attempting to fix the unfixable of poison his city held so deeply in its roots of concrete and corruption. The sun would still shine when they disappeared into obscurity. Weather would always be awful and the battle for justice and chaos would continue without them. A fitting end to the bloodshed, violence and corpses that was left in their wake for Gotham to pick up the pieces and carry on like it never even mattered to begin with.

Fate had simply decided to change the game. Allowing them both to live and start anew in whatever form that would take. A chance at something different but on a knife edge of falling into the same routine. It may have been better if they just faded away, however, since that didn't happen both were left to embrace this new world. This new way of life and who knew where the dominos would fall. Fall they would and Batman only could hope for the better. Fight against the past. Determined to prevent the resurface of the Clown Prince of Crime. The answer to how to do just that would always come down to Jack. A man in a white suite, who sat at bench was the wild card in their future and Batman could only attempt to prevent that the deck wouldn't use Jack as the Joker card.

The intercom in his cowl clicked on; distracting him from his thoughts as a sigh escaped his lips. It should have been obvious that Alfred would be supervising the situation folding out before his ward in the Manor. Batman really should have disabled the video feed to the cave when he got there, but was too preoccupied dealing with Jack at the time to think better of it. A mistake he yearned wouldn't have dire consequences. The only bit of luck that he had on his side was that the sedatives he gave Jack a while ago did the desire result. Another sign that the other was no longer the Joker. No amount of drugs ever worked against the madman in the past. Got to look at the small things in life as Jack had told him. A small lesson that was ever poetic in the timing. Jack was currently slumbering away in the small holding cell Batman kept just in case of emergencies; even if the door to said cell was open. Risky, but he felt reassured enough that it wouldn't pose him much of a problem.

Jack is not the Joker anymore, he kept having to tell himself.

"Master Bruce." Alfred's voice came over the com.

Blue orbs hidden by white slits of his cowl glanced at the holding cell. Debating with himself if this was the appropriate place for this particular conversation he knew would follow. Not one he didn't want to have, but one he couldn't avoid all the same. It was already closing in on dawn and he knew soon he'd have to deliver Jack back to his home; if the man was stable enough to do so. The risk of being spotted in broad day would pose too much of a problem. Well if need be he just wouldn't take the Bat-mobile. Batman had plenty of his cars in his cave if the need to be conspicuous arrived. He knew he was stalling what little time he had when Alfred was still waiting for a response. He had a feeling by the short duration of silence between them that his father figure was watching him from the video feed as he sat at the Bat-computer. A part of him felt unjustified irritation that he was being spied on in the first place, but given the circumstances of how he brought Jack here and Joker's previous attack on the cave; he couldn't bring himself to hold on to that anger. Not at Alfred, anyways. Only at himself. Knowing he couldn't prevent the inevitable, he sighed and stood up. Deciding that it would be best to step away from possible ear-shot if Jack awoke anytime soon. He didn't want to go too far, regardless he had no choice in the matter.

Just like his entire life had been; it seemed.

Batman went to the car holding dock in the cave. Alfred thankfully hadn't said a word to him as he went there. He felt slightly uneasy being out of sight from where the holding cell was, but he figured he could make this conversation go by as quickly as possible. Maybe. Who knows when it came down to how protective or curious Alfred might be. Which was by default a lot.

"What is it, Alfred? I'm pretty busy at the moment." Batman said and tried to keep the tiredness out of his tone. Not fully sure if he achieved the desired effect or not. Most likely not. Alfred knew him better than anyone. Even if Joker would have disagreed with that assessment.

"I can very well see that, sir. Sitting at the computer for a few hours thinking really showcases that fact." Alfred held his usual sarcasm and Batman felt like he was being scolded as a child all over again.

"Somethings are worth pondering." Bruce gave a weak defense.

"Indeed there are. Let's just get to the point for you can go back to it; shall we?" Alfred paused waiting for Batman to respond, when he didn't he continued. "Might I beseech you, who the gentleman you have brought here is? It's not an everyday occurrence that you bring house guests to the cave, Master Bruce."

Batman remained silent for a longer moment than necessary with that particular question. What could he even really give a name to what Jack was to him that would be a plausible explanation to his reckless actions? Telling the truth didn't really come off as the most reliable alternative. It wouldn't quench Alfred's obvious concerns. Giving the information that he optioned accessible would just make the entire predicament worse. He knew Alfred was suspicious already. Not for the correct reasons but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Didn't make the situation any less complicated than it already was. What could he really even say to diffuse a disaster that was bound to occur one way or another? Also could he simply say a friend? He once called Joker that; just once. When their lives were on the brink of death. Did that still even apply anymore? Again, this wasn't exactly the Joker he was dealing with. Despite their history together when the other man had no recollection of past events. At the same time, he still went out of his way to have coffee with Jack. Went an extra step to ensure the other had survived the night. Even had his damn phone number and spent hours debating calling him.

Jack had helped him in a small but impactful way when Bruce had his own case amnesia. True nothing prevented his return as Batman even with words that seemed meaningless but was far the contrary than ever could be. At the same time he really didn't know Jack on a personal level. Not truly. Not anymore. Acquaintance almost slipped as his response, nonetheless even that was cut short. That wouldn't be the correct answer either. As hard as it was to phrase their current dynamic; Batman went with the blunt truth of it.

"It's complicated." Two words that held more meaning than anything else in the world.

Complicated was the perfect way to describe every single thing that cumulated Batman and Joker's lives. It was the only word in the dictionary that held the appropriate description. Ever since they had met each other nothing between them had been remotely easy. They clashed each other on everything. Ideologies that never could be compatible with each other. A struggle for either one to get a single inch of ground and win the games they played. Striving for a victory that could only ever lead to their deaths by each other's hand. Which almost happened. Now it was a different sense of complication between them. A wary cease fire of sorts. As long as Jack didn't remember his previous life the fragile peace treaty would remain in effect. Not that it made things easier as it sorted its self out with whole other list or problems. A responsibility that now fell on the Batman's shoulders to handle the weight. Burdens only himself would be willing to bare.

"Most things often are regarding you, Master Bruce." Alfred said solemnly after taking a fraction of a time to consider what Batman had informed him.

"You don't need to concern yourself. I have it under control." Batman attempted to placate the elderly man.

"I regret to inform you that's not as reassuring as you may lead yourself into believing." Alfred retorted; quickly.

A beat passed between them in uncomfortable silence. Batman leaned his back against the Bat-mobile. He really didn't have a planned response to that. Knowing anything he said wouldn't even be close enough to derail the concerns his father figure justifiably had. Still he needed to at least try. He couldn't just leave this unresolved. Alfred would be too stubborn for that even when Batman was protecting him. Protecting everyone by doing this alone. No one else would be able to understand the importance of his goals. That keeping this secret would be for everyone's benefit. Not after last time. It was better this way even if he had to swallow down his guilt and self-loathing. Batman was used to doing just that. He could deal with it again.

"I need you to trust me on this one, Alfred."

"I do trust you, sir," Another pause. "Listen, I know that you have your reasons for keeping secrets, Master Bruce. I rarely question your motives as I know you will make the right choice, but I just wish you'd let someone help you once in a while. For my own sake, for I will be able to sleep at night instead of worrying about you. Will you at least tell me why you've felt the need to bring this man here?"

Batman knew he owed the older man somewhat of an explanation. Alfred wouldn't force him to reveal everything if he gave him just enough to satisfy him. It would be cruel of him not to. With a heavy sigh; he relented.

"He helped me out once." The taste of those words feeling bitter in his mouth. Almost chocking him in the instant impulse to deny he even uttered that single sentence. One that he could never take back. A statement that would haunt him he was sure till the day he died.

Joker would have found that statement as the funniest thing in the world. The irony not lost on him. The lunatic always claimed that he wanted to help Batman even with his methods being very distasteful. Constant rants how one day he would make Batman see how much alike they truly were. Joker doing everything in his actions to make that come to reality. The result always pushing Batman closer and closer to the breaking point. He hated having to refer to the Joker in any positive light. It wouldn't be fair to put the blame on Jack for feeling that way. Regardless, that's exactly what he did. Couldn't really prevent himself from doing so. No matter how different Jack and Joker were it was still almost impossible for him to separate the two of them in his mind. History and painful experiences had taught him to never let his guard down. Which only made it harder for him to accept the fact that Jack had helped him at all. A vulnerability that he wished never came forth in the first place.

"Helped you? Care to elaborate?" said Alfred.

"It was shortly before Bloom's attack. Before I got all my memories back. I met him on the outskirts of Gotham and well he brought somethings to my attention even if he didn't realize it. He was just like me..." Batman grimaced at the words, before continuing. "He couldn't remember his past. A victim of the Joker's actions," It wasn't a complete lie. "I found him in trouble and I just couldn't leave him to die. I feel like I owe him." He finished and his tone held that he was done with this conversation. Honestly, it was becoming too strenuous on him.

"I understand, Master Bruce. Just be careful." Was all that Alfred said on the matter.

"I will. I promise." Making a promise he wasn't even sure he could keep giving all that he was dealing with and more specifically who.

"Is there anything you would be needing for your guest?" Alfred asked him.

Batman had to think on that for a few passing moments. He knew medically he had enough in the cave already if the need still arrived. He even provided a new shirt for the man as a necessity. Was there really anything he actually needed? It's not like he planned on having Jack stay here as long as possible. Honestly, the sooner the other man left was probably for the better. An inkling of concern hit him in that moment. Questions that still needed to be answered or at least mannerism that needed to be observed for a small duration of time that he could actually afford to spare. An idea popped into his head at that moment as he made his decision. It wouldn't give him much extra time, but it could be enough to get a better grasp of the situation at hand.

"A small meal would be appreciated. He might be hungry after last night. I'm sure your cooking will go a long way for his recovery." Batman said.

"As you wish, sir. Am I to take it that you won't be eating yourself?" Alfred knew him to well.

"I'll be fine. I'll eat latter. Thank you, Alfred."

"You're a terrible liar, Master Bruce," Alfred said; dryly, "I'll prepare a meal for the gentleman and let you know when it's ready to be served."

The intercom clicked off after that, leaving Batman to his thoughts and way to many conflicting emotions. All he could do was try and regain his balance of the world and stay in this spot for just a little while longer. He'd take the time he needed. He had all the time in the world, nothing was going to go wrong if he took this moment just for himself. A mantra in his head head that he desperately grasped on to. All he needed was a short reprieve from his life and this situation he ran head first in.

Monochrome. The whole world was monochrome. Jack glanced over the vastness that was Gotham City from the rooftops. Not a single shred of color to be found. It left a bitter feeling in his chest. One that he wanted to stomp out as soon as he felt it. Didn't want to focus on how this world made him feel. The hopelessness that etched its way under his skin. A suffocating despair that nothing he could do would change anything. Jack wanted to run away from this type of world. Abandon it or set it aflame. Anything that might bring a spark of life back to his city. This wasn't right. The world shouldn't be like this. Everything felt too dreary; too bland. As if all the merriment had been washed away. Replaced by only a longing for how things used to be. What seemed like could never be again. The lack of color made his eyes hurt. Made his mind feel heavy with a fog. Jack wanted to fix this, but felt powerless to do so.

 _Where was the color?_

 _Where was the laughter?_

 _Shouldn't someone be fixing this?_

Jack stepped closer to the ledge. His mind racing as he tried to piece together what had happened to the city. Green eyes taking notice of the abyss before him. Not even able to see the ground below. It should unnerve him; it didn't. Part of him wondered if he jumped off how long it would take to reach the bottom and paint the concrete below crimson. Perhaps, then the world would finally have some color. A morbid thought that he had to quickly shake off. All he could really take account of was the lack of color in this world and how he wanted that to change. A snicker from his side caught his attention and he turned his head to see a man standing next to him. A man who normally dressed in flamboyant purple suits was now as dull as the world around him. Joker didn't utter a word as he just looked over the monochrome city as Jack did. He noticed there was no smile where there usually was in place. Just a somber look as empty as the world around them. A feeling so surreal it left an ache in his chest. Joker felt to him as out of place as this monochrome world was and even though he despised the deranged murderer a small part of him couldn't help, but feel saddened for him.

Jack couldn't prevent himself, but the thought crept in, if Joker would find those feelings hilarious or if he'd be killed for ever pitying the clown in the first place.

"I wonder if this is how Batsy sees the world without me around to _brighten_ up his day." Joker mused out loud and Jack couldn't deny with the fact he agreed. Couldn't find it in himself to dispute that claim.

"I hope not." Jack admitted. He couldn't imagine seeing the world this bland all the time and he would never wish that on anyone especially not the Batman.

Joker gave a weak chuckle at that. His small smile far from being sincere.

" _Hehehe..._ who am I kidding?... Bat would probably enjoy a world like this. He really is such a broody little ball of angst. He'll deny it, but deep down inside, I know he misses our games. Misses the color I would bring to his life." Joker spoke with a fondness in his tone.

"Then why don't you come back?" The words slipped past his lips before he could think better on them.

 _Once said it was too late to take back._

Joker casted a glance at the man next to him. A knowing look in his eyes that spoke volumes of what Jack's little slip of the tongue meant. A dangerous form of temptation that wanted to break Jack down until there was nothing left except bloodshed and insanity. At the same time it spoke a promise of safety. That he would never have to concern himself with the problems of the world again if he allowed himself to succumb to the murderers influence. Jack simply couldn't let that happen. Joker sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Do you really want that?" Joker asked, but only received silence in return, so he continued. " _Heh_ , I understand. It's not my time to come back on stage... _yet._ Soon, but, not now. Bat can wait a little bit longer."

A burst of light caught his attention and distracted him from the conversation. Jack turned his head to see the bright beacon in the sky. A symbol of the Bat more visible than anything else in the world. Jack took a small step closer as much as the ledge would allow him to do so. The image brining a want to embrace it and a pull to go to its call like nothing else mattered. He felt a steady hand on his back that either could push him forward and let him fall off the edge or steady him where he stood. As he gazed at the symbol in the sky Jack wasn't sure which one of those options he wanted most of all. In Joker-like fashion the maniac made the choice for him and before Jack could even prevent it the next thing he knew he was falling forward. The abyss ready to swallow him whole as he prepared his body for the inevitable impact to the ground below.

Jack wondered if this is how he would die. Free falling and he didn't even pack a parachute. It would have been a funny thought if he wasn't so positive that he was about to become a blood stain in a few moments. Faster and faster down he went and he could pick up the sound of laughter all around him. He couldn't breathe, could barely even think. The wind zipping past his face. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He knew he shouldn't have been so careless to let his guard down around the clown. Now he would pay for it with his life. Jack could hear the Joker's laughter growing even louder all around him as he fell. Mocking him for his foolishness. The only comfort he could find is that when he did hit the ground he would never have to deal with the madness that was the Joker again. Not that dying was much better, but he always believed in appreciating the small things that life had to offer. Jack wondered if anyone would miss him when he was gone. As heartbreaking as it was he doubted that anyone would. The inevitable death he had been expecting never came. When he did land; no pain hit him at all. In fact he felt perfectly fine. No broken bones and no blood splatter on impact happened. Green orbs opened; curiously, as he viewed his new environment. Well tried to anyways, as there was not a shred of light to be seen, no matter how hard he looked. Jack slowly and carefully made it to his knees. It was silent just as it was empty around him and that was making him unnerved. Lucky or unfortunately the sensation of being alone was quickly washed away by the sound of footsteps and a deep mocking chuckle.

"What a rush! We should do that more often! All we need is a dashing Knight in Bat armor to catch us and everything will be perfect!" Joker giggled out the words and Jack glanced to his side where he figured the clown must be.

"Glad you had fun," His tone sarcastic. Jack breathed out heavily. Still trying to get the much needed oxygen that was lost to him during the fall. "Why'd you push me, anyways?" He questioned once he caught his breath.

Joker was by his side in an instant. His hand pressed tightly on his shoulder and even if Jack couldn't see him; he was positive the Joker was grinning like the madman he was.

"C'mon, take an educated guess, pal. Why would little _ol'_ me push you off the edge?" A knowing tint of mischief in his sugary voice.

"Because you're insane." Jack responded; dryly.

Joker scoffed and his grip went tighter on Jack's shoulder forcing the other man to wince out; sharply.

"Insanity is just a matter of perspective. What you think of as insane, I think of as perceptive of how the world really is. Now don't play coy. Try and actually figure it out. I can't give you all the answers now, can I? Well I could, but you never ask me nicely." Joker snickered.

"I don't know." Jack let out an exasperated sigh. He was tired of the Joker's games at his expense. Tired of never having his questions answered as the clown just wanted to make his life more difficult.

"Ya know, you used to be a lot more fun." Joker seethed momentarily.

Jack had no idea what the clown meant by that comment. He hardly knew the Joker other than the figment in his mind that wouldn't let him get a day of peace. Regardless, at the same time, could Joker be right? Did the madman know him before he lost his memories? It wasn't a possibility he pondered before, but now when he truly thought about it; he couldn't help, but wonder if that was the case. So much of his previous life had been lost to him. His memories were as easily blown out like a candle that he couldn't grasp how much certainty he should even place on the Joker's words or not. Why did he even see the Joker the way he did in the first place? Nothing made sense in his life and he could tell that the maniac took extreme pleasure in the fact.

"I don't care about who I was before," Jack mumbled so softly he might as well be talking to himself. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing, though? Best not to think too much on it or he was afraid he'd truly lose his mind. "This is who I am now and I don't need your approval on how I conduct my life."

Joker just gave a mocking laugh at Jack's statement. His sadistic amusement was palpable all around them. Leaving the impression that Jack's words held no real weight to captivate the clown into listening to him. It was foolish to ever think the madman would in the first place. One thing could be said about the Joker, he didn't much care for others opinions that weren't his own. It grated on his nerves and chipped away at his thinning patience.

"What's so funny?" Jack couldn't stop himself from snapping out the words.

Joker just laughed even more. That low chuckle of his had an impact behind it that caused Jack's blood to stir. It took far too long for the mirthful maniac to calm himself to give a coherent answer at all.

"Oh. _Hehe,_ nothing much. It just tickles my funny bone how you think that I could ever care about those self-inflicted denials you tell yourself to help you sleep better at night. How you think for an instant that you're even worth caring about in the first place," Joker wheezed out another deep chuckle.

"You're right. You don't need my approval. Because the hilarious thing is, Jackey, is you don't even really exist. That life you claim to have such control over is simply an illusion of your own making. _Haha,_ but, you want to have choices that _matter_ right? You want to feel like you actually have an impact? Well, let's just see how well you do when an option is _presented_ to you. I have a feeling you'll just try to hide away from all those nasty decisions, like you have always done." Joker's tone went downright dangerous at the end. All pretense of amusement slipped away from the murderer.

Where Joker expressed his sadistic desires all Jack could feel was the gnawing feeling of trepidation echoing around his very being. The crushing weight of uncertainty of something he would surely regret. He didn't like where this conversation was going or what Joker's intentions were. He desperately wanted to grasp onto any form of security he could find, however none made itself available to him. Jack tried to reason with himself that this was only in his mind, but the longer he spent in the Joker's presence the harder it became to assert that mindset. Each little push the clown did was fraying away his sanity bit by bit. Jack took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. When he opened his mouth, he was cut off by the two instant lights making their presence known to the darkness. His heart skipped a beat as his green orbs gazed to his left and his right. There under what could be presumed to be a stage light was his only friend Bruce Wayne and on the other side in all his dark glory the Batman himself. Jack looked up at the Joker who now visible to him as well -by the same over light- with a questioning look in his stare.

Joker seemed all too pleased to answer his inquiry by brandishing a knife that was hidden in his sleeve. Crimson lips spreading into a cruel grin as pools of acidic green orbs stared right back into his very soul. Jack didn't know what to say. How to express the dread that he was feeling as he took in the glint of the blade just begging to be stained crimson. Regardless, it didn't seem to matter as Joker was perfectly fine with having a one-sided conversation.

"I can tell by that expression you're just dying to know what's going on. Arentcha, pal? Well it's quite simple really. We'll be playing a little game. The rules aren't complex. All you have to do is make a choice. Which one do you want to keep alive?" Joker pointed at the Bat. His pupils expanding ever so slightly. "My darling playmate with an adorable temper problem. Or," he tilted his head towards Bruce. "The insufferable little play boy with too much time on his hands, during the day." Joker sneered at the last past. "It is all up to you, Jack!"

Jack felt paralyzed in his spot. His body going stock still at the words spoken to him and their deadly intent. His heart racing in his chest, threatening to burst out of his rib cage. Frenzied glances towards the other three in the room. Looking for a way out of this predicament that Joker thrusted upon him. Fingers gripping tightly into the fabric of his pants. Joker couldn't be serious could he? The clown wouldn't actually follow through with this? This must be all some sort of sick joke? It must be? Right? Acidic green eyes told him a different story than what was playing around in his mind. Joker was deathly serious, more serious than Jack had ever seen him act before. He couldn't even comprehend the reasons why Batman or Bruce was just standing there. Waiting for the Joker to make his move. That didn't seem right. Shouldn't they be fighting back? Shouldn't Jack be fighting against this insanity?

"I don't want to play this game." His voice was desperate as he searched Joker's gaze for a shred of mercy that would never be found in the likes of the homicidal maniac.

Joker squatted down to meet Jack on eye level as he tapped the knife against his chin. The clown was silent for a moment as he simply observed the other man. Acidic green eyes holding an intensity in them that terrified Jack to no end. When Joker did finally address him it felt like he stabbed the knife straight into Jack's heart by the words alone.

"I know the choice is a difficult one. I can sympathize with you there," Jack wanted to scoff at the obvious lie, but remained silent. "Regardless, you have to come to a decision. You can't run from this. Can't _escape_ to that little bench of yours and wish away all your problems. This is your fault after all and as sad as it is for me to say, buddy. You can't have them both in your life. Trust me on that. You have to choose between them. Decide which one is more _important_ to keep around. I know who I'd pick, but it's not really up to me _anymore_ now, is it?" Joker's tone went eerily gentle at the end.

 _How could he honestly decide something like this?_

 _Why would Joker even put him through this?_

 _A part of Joker's statement bothered him more than the sadistic choice of a game._

 _What did the clown mean when he said this was Jack's fault?_

Jack felt on the verge of an anxiety attack. His breathing became more ragged the longer time passed by. His body shaking like a leaf. There was no possible way he could make a decision. His green eyes darted to the Bat. Hoping that the man draped in black would do something about this. Begging him with his stare as if his will alone could make Batman act. No matter how the desperation ate away at him nothing happened. There was nothing he could do to prevent the Joker from having his sick idea of a fun time. His heart sank when he turned his head and looked at Bruce. The one person he wished could be his friend. Who might very well be the only person in the world who understood him? The two of them having a connection that went deeper than he could ever fathom. Their meeting at the bench that sparked an engulfing need -almost obsession- within him to be accepted by the other. He knew who Joker wanted him to pick. It was obvious in the narrow stare the murderer was giving him. Joker would always choose to keep his favorite playmate alive. Batman gave the clown purpose and a reason for existing. Jack realized then that he could understand where Joker was coming from. When it came to Bruce, he felt the same way as Joker did for Batman.

Perhaps, as fucked up as it was and as much as a bitter pill to swallow the Joker and Jack weren't so different from each other.

"Don't hurt Bruce. Just leave him alone. _Please_." Jack hated himself when the words left his lips. Hated the defeat they held to Joker's sick whims. Despised that the madman would make him choose this in the first place.

It wasn't like Jack had anything against Gotham's protector. On the contrary, he could easily see the appeal of obsession the Joker had with the Bat. Despite that reasoning. When all was said and done, he just couldn't let Bruce get hurt in the end. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Didn't even want to think what would happen if he was left alone in the world without his only friend? Jack was positive Joker felt the same way about Batman.

Joker _tsked_ at him as he stood up suddenly. Shaking his head in disapproval. Jack honestly wondered if he would be killed instead just for uttering his choice of Bruce's life over the Dark Knights. Good. He thought bitterly. It would be better if it was him over those two any day. He'd gladly accept the consequences if that meant he could save either man from the maniac. Not that Joker would ever give him the chance. It wasn't in his nature to take pity on the suffering of others.

"How _disappointingly_ predictable. You didn't even _hesitate_ , did you? Should have _guessed_ you'd pick him." Joker muttered; barely above a whisper. Jack could only hang his head down to avoid the absolute hatred that was in those acidic green orbs; all directed at him.

Silence befell them as Jack awaited the Joker's next move. He welcomed any minuscule second of peace. Clung to it in a hope that this would be over before it really began. Not knowing how many more of these mind games he could even take. Joker blamed him for all of this and Jack couldn't even figure out what was so awful that he had done to have Joker keep messing with him like this. He knew well enough that Joker wanted to break apart his mind. The clown had informed him that much. Even if he could have learned that easily enough without that information. The real question came down as to why? What couldn't he remember that was causing all of this shit to happen in his life? It felt like a puzzle he just couldn't solve no matter how hard he tried. All he knew was that he wanted it to end. To finally be left alone from the murderers taunts and games. Jack just wanted to live a quiet existence at the bench and feed the starving fish while having Bruce's pleasant company when he could. When the small reprieve was broken the words that came forth chilled him down to the bone.

" _Welp,_ I hate to inform ya this, but since you can't seem to even know what's best for you then I'll have to deal with this little _problem_ myself, won't I?" Joker turned on his heel as the footsteps resonated a panic within Jack's heart.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Jack's head snapped up so fast he was sure he'd have whip lash. Green eyes watched in growing tension as Joker made his way over to Bruce.

Joker didn't care to answer him. All he did was continue walking until he stepped behind the only friend Jack had in the world. Joker grabbed raven hair lightly and turned Bruce's head to the side as he placed the knife to the man's throat. Piercing acidic green orbs staring holes into Jack's own as he did so. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to stop this. To prevent the clown from acting on his obvious threat. Despite all his will power he couldn't even move from his spot on the floor. It felt like gravity itself was going against him. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. Refusing to give the Joker the satisfaction.

" _Don't. Do. It."_ He breathed out. _"Stop. Wait! Please! No. No. No."_ Jack pleaded despite the futility of the situation.

"You said it was my choice. That I could only keep one of them alive. If someone has to die. Kill me instead. Bruce doesn't deserve this. He's-" Jack was cut off by the snicker coming from the homicidal maniac.

"Oh, _Hehehahahahe,_ Jackey boy, don't be so melodramatic. It's not like you even know him that well, do you?" Joker gave him a knowing look as if there was a secret that Jack didn't know about. Joker nuzzled his head against the back of Bruce's own. "You can't even see what dear _ol'_ Brucie keeps _hidden_ from you. Can't even see what's underneath this _mask_ of his. It's really quite pathetic how long it's taking you to figure _everything_ out, but, that's okay. That's just fine. Here let me help you. That's what friends do for each other." Joker purred out sweetly.

Before Jack could even protest the knife slit right across Bruce's throat. Crimson splashing out of Bruce's neck and onto Jack's white suit. Giving color to his attire with the life supply of the only person he ever held in high regard. He didn't even realize when he had started running. Didn't even comprehend how quickly he got to their side as he held Bruce's body close to his. His white gloves staining red as he tried to slow the bleeding even if it was to no avail. Glazed over blue orbs gazed up at him as enticing as the ocean even as life drifted from them. He couldn't even hear his choked sobs the wracked his body or the please leaving his lips. He never wanted this to happen. Not to Bruce. Never to him. All he could notice over his life falling apart in his very arms was the Joker's laughter and the maniac's taunts that this was all Jack's fault. Which wasn't this his fault? If only he stayed away then none of this would have transpired. Joker wouldn't have thought twice to go after his friend. A deeply rooted bitter chuckle escaped him, joining in with the laughter around the abyss. The irony of his life presenting itself as a sick demented joke. That no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing. To make the correct choices, it only lead to the punchline that was death of the one he cared most about. A simple reality that was so cruel that he couldn't help, but laugh right along with the Joker.

Jack awoke with a start as sweat drenched the black shirt he was allowed to borrow earlier that night. His body shooting straight up like dynamite. His heartbeat pounded in his chest as he tried to recall where exactly he was. Fingers clenching the black bed sheet that was over him. All he could think about was that he needed to find Bruce as quick as possible. That perhaps there might still be time to help save his life. He needed to move. Needed to hurry. Time was of the essence. If only he could find the Bat then everything would be as right as rain. Batman would know what to do. Surely, Batman wouldn't let Bruce perish, after all the Dark Knight had saved Jack's life and he was just a no body in Gotham. Bruce was worth more to this city than Jack could ever be.

 _Batman would never let the Joker win._

His body felt heavy as he slowly blinked away the last remnants of the drossy effects of the sedative the Bat had given him. Green eyes glanced down as he held his palms up to small light that the containment cell had to offer. There was no crimson to be found and yet he couldn't shake off the nauseating feeling that his nightmare left him in. He had to keep reassuring himself that it had only been a dream. That his friend was fine. That Joker hadn't killed Bruce and Jack didn't prevent it. It was only a dream. Nothing more and nothing less. Despite, trying to look on a more positive note; his body involuntarily shivered.

 _It had felt too real for his own comfort._

 _Felt like a promise for a future to come that he certainly wanted to prevent._

Jack didn't want to admit it to himself and downright tried to deny it, however, deep down he knew this was just the _beginning._

That the Joker wasn't _finished_ with him just yet.

 _Far from it actually._

Like clockwork he heard a giggle from the corner of the small room. Green eyes narrowed down at the maniac who leaned contently against the concrete wall. Joker just sneered at him and gave an amused waved when he was spotted by the other. A groan left Jack as he brushed away his brown bangs that were stuck to his forehead. Running his hand through his hair again and again as he tried to regain his bearings. Of course, Joker would be there to taunt him when he woke up. Why wouldn't he be? The madman seemed to feed off his torment like the clown had done to so many before him.

"Go away. I don't want to deal with you." Jack growled out in animosity. He doubted Joker would listen. The madman had proved to him over and over that he didn't care for Jack's demands or opinions. His nightmare had established that fact. Regardless, it wouldn't stop him from going against the Joker's expectations of him.

 _I won't let him break me. I won't let him win._ Jack thought to himself to the amusement of the figment of his mind.

Joker gave a feigned frown at Jack's words, though even he could tell that the jester was holding back from laughing.

" _Aww,_ don't be like that. You're breaking my heart over here," Joker whined and only received a hateful glare for his mocking. The madman could no longer hold back his grin. "Don't tell me you're still sour about what happened in dreamy land? Honestly, pal, get a sense of _humor_ already. There's simply no need to be as serious as a Bat, _hehe._ It takes years off your life and I'm sure you don't want that now, do you? Not like poor little orphan boy, _whoops_. Was that too soon?  Hehehe. Gosh darn it, look at that. Now I've made you mad, haven't I? It was the too soon part, wasn't it?" The madman burst into full blown laughter at that point.

Meanwhile Jack had already gotten up. His legs were still shaky from the drugs, but he didn't allow this to deter him from his endeavor of getting as far away from the Joker as he possibly could. Even if that might not be a possibility, damn it, he was going to attempt it. There was no way he was going to just sit around and listen to the clown's ramblings. Especially not when the topic involved his night terror of Bruce's murder. He could still feel the fresh blood on him and that was enough to sicken him as it was. Jack had only managed to just get out of the containment cell, before the Joker was right in front him. Jack was startled and against his better judgement took a tentative step back. Joker raised a brow at that, but focused his attention on other things around them. Specifically the absent presence of Gotham's most infamous Bat.

Jack took notice of this peculiarity as well. Green eyes glancing around the vastness of the Bat-cave. Not spotting the Dark Knight in sight. Wondering exactly where Batman might have run off too. He was slightly thankful that the Gotham Bat wasn't around. Jack wouldn't even know where to begin with explaining away to other man why he was talking to himself in the first place. Still, that begged the question where was the Batman anyways? He doubted that he would have been left alone to his own devices in the Bats base of operations. It left Jack feeling slightly uneasy as if the Bat could come out at a moment's notice. Joker on the other hand seemed too thrilled by this turn of events if his ear splitting grin was any indication.

"Do you know what I'm thinking, Jackey?" Joker couldn't hide his excitement as he leaned back and forth on his heel.

Without skipping a beat. "If it's mass murder then you're on your own there." Jack responded, his expression deadpanned and Joker chuckled and wagged a purple gloved finger at him.

"Aren't you just _silly?_ No that's for latter. Before we have that type of fun, I think for the time being we should have a little look around, Batsy's wonderful dank abode." Joker suggested.

 _A pause._

An expectant stare from the acidic green orbs filled with madness and eagerness.

 _A beat._

"That's a _terrific_ idea, Joker. In fact it's the best one you've had yet," Joker beamed at Jack's words only for the other man to continue. "If your goal is to end up dead from a very pissed off Batman." Jack finished; dryly.

Joker blinked five times. A small stretch of silence between them before the Joker clutched his sides and started to laugh. Echoing off the walls around him that Jack was surprised Batman didn't show up right then and there to investigate.

" _Hahahahheheho._ Wouldn't that be a _fun_ outcome! It would be to die for just to see that happen. _Hehehe._ But, we both know my playmate doesn't kill. _Not yet_ , anyways. Hehe. No matter how much my little Bat _wants_ to."

Temptation crept its way into his mind even if caution warned him against acting on the very notion. Curiosity was a deadly influence and yet he couldn't help, but want to follow through with it. Joker seemed to read his mind and nodded in approval.

" _C'mon, Kiddo_ , it's not like you'll ever have a chance to do this again. Ah, just live a little why dontcha." Joker pressured.

Jack wanted to fight against the clown's statement. However, the idea was just to appeasing to pass up. Plus, he reasoned with himself that Joker wouldn't stop pestering him until he gave in. Besides, if Batman found him snooping he could just say he was looking for the Bat. Hopefully the Bat would believe him. Jack hadn't given off any impression that he could honestly pose much of a threat. This was harmless enough, wasn't it? With a heavy sigh he stared at the Joker, trying to muster as much confidence that he could.

"Fine, we will do things your way and take a look around. But, only for a few minutes or until Batman shows up. Whatever, comes first." said Jack.

Acidic green eyes gleamed and Joker quickly grabbed Jack by the arm.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking, eventually. C'mon let's get going before a brooding secret keeping Bat ruins our fun."

Jack had no choice, but to follow the murderous clown who was all too eager to go exploring. Which is how it exactly went for the next few minutes. Joker pulling Jack around by his arm until the clown got bored of doing so and would just stay a couple feet in front of the other man. Joker was ecstatic with everything they saw, while Jack on the other hand kept looking over his shoulder just in case the Bat would show up. Despite Joker's commentary and skipping to look at whatever he could, the Batman never did appear. As nerve wracking as the experience was it didn't take all that long for Jack to begrudgingly admit that Joker's plan was a little fun. He knew it was wrong to be snooping around the Bats place, but at the same time that's what gave this endeavor a certain thrill he'd never experienced before. Even a small smile graced his lips. That was until they both stopped on one of the platforms in the Bats cave that displayed Batman's gadgets. In the center was another Bat-suit that looked even more high tech than the one he'd seen Batman in earlier that night. Jack couldn't help the slight frown that came when he saw that there was no purple on the inside fabric of the cape this time around. He decided he preferred Batman's suit he saw earlier over this one. Even if it might not be as high tech for what the Bat does night after night. There was just too much Black for this suit and it reminded Jack too much of his dream of a world without color. His gaze glanced at the walls that displayed plenty of Batman's gadgets that he used in his arsenal. Not that he could place what each one did, but he knew they were impressive. When green eyes gazed at the Batarang's that had a few missing that's when Joker brought up his ridiculous idea that caused Jack to shudder at the implication such an action would invoke.

" _Wowzers,_ look at all these neat toys, Batsy just leaves laying around. Perhaps, we should take one of these gems for ourselves? It would be his _fault_ anyways with Bat just leaving them out in the open. It's just asking to be stolen. _Heh._ I mean I used to have a huge collection back in the day. Whatcha say pal?" Joker looked mesmerized as he fondly stroked one of the batarang's on the display case.

Stealing from the Dark Knight did not sound appealing what so ever. In fact it sounded downright deranged and incredibly dangerous. Just exactly an insane idea the Joker would come up with. Retribution would surely be needed if he went through with what the Joker had said. Jack gave the Joker a look of disbelief and that only managed to make the clowns grin widen.

"No, we _aren't_ doing that," Jack asserted stiffly. " _Wait._ How'd you even get ahold of any of Batman's gadgets in the first place?" Jack couldn't help the curiosity etching into his tone.

No doubt it was a naive question. The Joker had been fighting Batman for years. At the same time it was hard to believe that Gotham's protector wouldn't retrieve his tools in his arsenal, let alone let the Joker keep anything in the first place.

"That's a story for another day. What's most important is I don't have them anymore and now is the most opportune time to start collecting again. So, _don't_ be a spoiled sport and just take one already." Joker's raspy voice went deeper at the end. His irritation flashing in pools of obsession in his acidic green orbs.

Jack shook his head and stood his ground. "You _can't_ be serious? Did you even stop to think what would happen to me if Batman _found_ out I stole from him? Unlike you, that's a _consequence_ I'm not really wanting to risk." Jacks tone held no room for argument. Not that it perturbed Joker in the slightest. The madman's grin became more strained with Jack's refusal. Like an explosive ready to be unleashed if he didn't get his way.

Joker waved his hand dismissively and growled out his words. "Cut the moral act that you're pretending to have. We both know that you want to have a reminder for your time spending with _my_ Bat. How could you not? This is the most _excitement_ you've ever had in your life."

He couldn't help, but absentmindedly scratch at his abdomen. Feeling the stitches even through the fabric of his borrowed shirt. He'd already would have a permanent reminder of this night in the form of fresh scars. The pain of the stab wounds had already subsided a little while ago. Jack could barely remember when the knife actually went in to him again and again. The more he thought back on the incident the blurrier the image was in his mind. All he knew at the time was that he didn't feel like himself. Not really. It wasn't until Batman showed up that he was able to regain control of himself. Batman had saved his life and he also had a feeling that he was saved from a worse fate than muggers as well. Jack couldn't not be more thankful towards the Dark Knight for all he had done since he found him in the alleyway earlier that night. Stealing from the man just seemed like a horrible way to pay that kindness back.

However, Joker was right in some ways, the more that green eyes gazed upon the Bats arsenal. A part of him did want to have a more tangible reminder than the scars could ever be. A way to look back on the events and never forget. Even if he was sure forgetting was an impossibility. Joker seemed to be able to sense the rising pressure of reluctance in Jack and grinned even wider. Knowing in the end he'd get his way, no matter what protests Jack could ever come up with to excuse away his desires.

"Besides, it's not like my _darling_ is ever going to find out. Okay. Maybe he will. Still, dont'cha worry, pal. He won't be hearing it from me, that's for sure. I'll keep your dirty little secret." Joker sealed his lips, imitating to be locking them shut and throwing away the key.

Despite, acknowledging how awful a decision this was, Jack abandoned his restraint from acting with his better judgement. Batman might not even notice as there was already a few of his gadgets missing from the display as it was. Jack wasn't the best at being deceiving, he knew that, still if he would get asked about it later, perhaps Joker could help him out with that predicament if the need arises. Not that he was very optimistic that Joker could ever be more helpful than toxic for his well-being. Glancing over his shoulder quickly, expecting any moment to be caught, when nothing happened, shaky hands quickly grabbed one of the batarangs on the wall. Joker watched him silently as Jack held the tool in his hand. His thump caressing the tips lightly and he could already tell how deadly they could be without proper care or precision when thrown. A realization that only made him more impressed by the Batman than when he saw him in all his glory earlier that night. He couldn't help, but wonder how long the man must have trained himself to never once make a mistake. For no other word it was just simply perfection of self-control that was rare for most people. However, Batman wasn't like most people if he was then he would have never been able to captivate so much obsession from the Joker in the first place. A small smile grew on his face as he pocketed the weapon of the Bats in his pants pocket. Fortunately, for Jack it fit perfectly. Just small enough not be noticed or to pose any risks to himself with walking. Green eyes glanced up at the Joker who looked absolutely pleased and his smile started to fade.

Contemplating with himself right then and there to undo his actions just to spite the maniac who haunted him day and night. Joker didn't even hesitate at squashing that thought away as he started to walk away at a leisurely place. Only stopping to glance over his shoulder when Jack wasn't following after him.

"If you don't want to get caught with your hand in the cookie jar, ya might want to move it. Besides, we have so many more sights to see." Joker continued walking with that said and Jack gave one last glance back at the display of the Bats and followed after the clown.

Their next destination seemed to be more of a sick parody that Gotham City had created. Countless, displays of various criminals -personal items- that the Batman had fought over the years. Not limited to a giant Joker card and even a giant coin. It never occurred to Jack that the Batman would be much of a collector and he was reminded that, perhaps, Joker and the Bat were more alike than he'd like to admit. After all, Joker claimed to have had a collection of his own and Batman apparently had something quite similar just more in quantity. Joker was busy fawning over his own toys that the Bat had collected from his fights with the Joker. Stating quite loudly how this was proof of the Dark Knight's love for their dance and fondness for Joker while not taking into account at all the other stuff Batman had from other criminals. Jack just remained silent, not adding to the one sided conversation. It wasn't until he turn his head and something caught his gaze that stopped him in his tracks. Taking his breath away and quickening his heartbeat. Joker went dead silent as he went to Jacks side and they both stared straight ahead.

A single glass display case off to the side. Almost unnoticeable compared to everything else the Batman owned. Seemingly insignificant, but held a greater weight with its presence that it stirred something deeper within Jack's very being. Deep crimson glinted in the light, its very presence ominous to the man.

Calling him forward as a surge of Deja-vu hit him. Memories he couldn't place wanting to crawl its way from the fog of his mind. He was again reminded that he shouldn't be snooping when the Bat wasn't in sight, but he couldn't find the means to care. As he stopped in front of the glass case, green eyes glanced at the content inside. A helmet; a single red helmet. Its importance ringed out to him and yet he couldn't place the reasons why. Everything about the helmet screamed at him that he needed to remember it. That it held the secrets that were lost to him so long ago. All he needed to do was put the pieces together and the picture would finally become clear. Joker stood next to him, however, the clown kept his gaze averted to the ground. Not that Jack paid much attention to the murderer at his side. Joker seemed to hold no weight compared to the significance of the item in front of him. Jack reached a hand forward and his fingers splayed against the glass. A shock of familiarity went through him. There was just something about the red helmet that demanded his intrigue. He didn't know who it belonged to, yet there was an inkling that wasn't exactly true.

 _It felt like it belonged to him._

 _Once._

 _But._

 _That was impossible._

 _Right?_

Jack could see his distorted reflection through the smooth surface of the crimson helmet. He wanted to truly touch it, but the glass prevented him from doing so.

His breaths came out slow as he closed his eyes to try and focus on the importance he felt this small item had on him.

' _Heh, It's you under there, isn't it? My little vigilante'_ an echo of words long since passed washed over him.

Jack could swear he smelt smoke all around him. Could feel the ground he stood on give way under his feet. Feeling his grip start to loosen as something darker was going to come forth. As if at any second the tides of balance would shift.

' _Come on! Now! It's over'_ Jack could hear a deep voice in the back of his mind.

' _Ha! Wouldn't you like to think so?'_ Another voice that sounded too familiar. Too personal for comfort.

' _No, see. It's only just beginning.'_ A cruel promise. One that Jack felt had come true.

The phantom sensation that his skin was burning hit him at full force. A gasp escaped his lips and yet he couldn't move. Couldn't open his eyes to calm himself. His face pulled into a grimace. An agony he never felt before distorting the truth of where he was. Placing him in a past he could barely comprehend. Jack couldn't pull himself away from the thoughts. Didn't have a life line to grab onto as he was succumbing deeper and deeper into the abyss. Was this what insanity felt like? It must be. All he could focus on was the feeling that his mind was going to shatter. The burning sensation growing in intensity. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't make it end. Jack felt like he was drowning. As if he took a single breath his inside would burn away as well. That he could never reach the surface in time to prevent any more irreversible damage. His mind demanded him to move. That if he didn't he would die. That there would be no escape. Psychically or mentally. Involuntarily in his efforts to get away, he jumped back from the glass display case; only for his back to connect with something rough and stable.

Jack didn't know what he had just bumped right into and when he turned around abruptly, vertigo sensations threatened to make him fall over. Except, he didn't. Someone didn't let him.

The movement shocked him out of his recollections as green eyes opened wide with panic. The experience slowly crawling it way to the darker corners of his mind to be forgotten all over again. He turned his head frantically trying to regain his bearings of his locations and a slow steady relief washed over him as it became knowledge he was still in the Bat-cave. His breathing slowly calming down as the anxiety attack left him. Jack heard a distinct voice talking to him and he figured it must have been the Joker mocking him. When his blurry vision saw a flash a purple that assumption had almost been confirmed. Almost. Until he felt a slight tightening grip on his shoulder that forced him to be more aware of his surroundings.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again; concern leaking through, causing Jack to look up.

It clicked right then and there who he had must have bumped into in his panic to get away from the overwhelming sensation that took hold of him.

 _Batman._

It was Batman standing in front of him.

Batman who had pulled him back to reality when he felt like everything was falling apart.

Who had unknowingly saved him when it mattered most.

A tight smile graced his features and he noticed the minuscule sigh of relief that came from the man draped in black. The hand on his shoulder was pulled away; stiffly. Jack only then realized he hadn't answered the man's inquiry of him and rubbed the back of his head; awkwardly. Trying to dissipate the remaining tension in his body.

"Yes, I'm fine." It was an obvious lie, but thankfully the Bat didn't call him out on it. Instead Batman seemed to have other matters to discuss.

"What are you doing here?" The question was tense, but short.

Jack couldn't stop the small nervous chuckle that left him, not helping ease the other man's concern in the least. He should have figured the Bat would come searching for him sooner or later. This place belonged to the other man after all and Jack doubted the man got many visitors to not notice when one disappeared. Still, how the question was worded couldn't help, but bring some humor to tension that could be cut through with a knife. Or, the stolen batarang in his pocket. Those were pretty sharp as well. It could easily get the job done.

" _Heh._ Don't you remember? You came to my rescue and brought me here like the hero you are and I was the much needed damsel in distress." It meant to come out as joking, yet seemed to have the opposite effect on Batman. If the even more stiff body language of the Bat was of any indication. Jack wondered if others would be able to pick up on the others mannerisms as easily as he could.

"That's not what I meant-" Batman's tone went deep a certain darkness hidden under the surface.

Jack cut him off. Wanting to avoid any misunderstandings that might form between them.

"Relax. It was just my poor attempt at a joke. Heh. Sorry, guess _comedy_ isn't my strong suit." Alright he had definitely been spending too much time around Joker for one life time.

 _Speaking of Joker._

Jack took the moment of tense silent between them to cast a quick look around, only to discover that Joker was nowhere to be found.

 _Odd._

He would have expected Joker to be thrilled to see the Batman again. Despite that after Jack's little break down it seemed Joker didn't want to show himself.

Not that Jack would complain.

All he could hope for was that it would be permanent.

It was wishful thinking, but he'd take as much of a reprieve as was given to him.

Right now, he'd deal with the present which consisted of more time spent in Batman's company it would seem.

Another thing that he would never dare utter any complaint about. Jack felt safer around the other man and after what just happened, he'd gladly accept that form of security with a smile on his face.


End file.
